


Small Shadow of Hope

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 37,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7058155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At camp Hope ends up with a shadow, shocking the team and herself. Hope, however, takes it in stride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tobin wouldn’t admit it, but she was a little jealous. She didn’t know what had happened five minutes ago, but she couldn’t get over it now. She felt betrayed; she felt hurt; she felt unloved. Worst of all, she felt second best.

**Five Minutes ago**

Tobin was standing next to Hope as the woman texted away on her phone, most likely to Carli, as they waited for Amy and Lauren to show up. The car taking them to the hotel had to have all four of them or it wouldn’t leave. 

“Hey Ry, look. Who’s that?” Amy’s voice cut through the noise and Tobin turned to spot her two best friends walking toward them. Amy set the toddler down and he ran toward Tobin as she knelt down to catch him. However, he went right past her, running right into Hope’s legs, hugging them tightly. Hope looked down at the boy, slightly shocked but couldn’t help but smile down at the grinning boy.

“Hey Ryan,” she said softly, running a hand through his hair. 

“Hi!” he said excitedly and Hope leaned down, picking him up. She hooked him on her hip before turning to a very shocked set of New Kids.

“What?”

“That’s my buddy…” Tobin said almost whimpering and Hope chuckled, kissing her quickly.

“Sometimes, we have to share.” Just like that Hope turned away from them and walked toward the exit with Ryan still on her hip.

“Um…” Amy said, still awestruck.

“I got dissed, by a two-year-old.”

“One and a half,” Lauren corrected. 

“By my own kin,” Tobin said throwing her hands in front of her, toward Hope and Ryan. 

“I didn’t even know they liked each other,” Lauren admitted.

“I had no idea Hope knew he existed,” Amy said and Tobin glared at her.

“Of course, she does. I never shut up about him according to her.” 

x-x-x

Camp progressed the same way. Anytime Hope was around, Ryan was at her side. He threw fits when she wasn’t around. Ryan wanted to sit next to her on the bus. He’d take his plate over and sit by her for meals. He’d curl up in her lap when he was tired. He made it clear that Hope was his new best friend.

“What’d you do? You bribe him? You give him cookies or candy or something?” Tobin accused one day, Ryan fast asleep on Hope’s lap as they traveled back to the hotel.

“No! I swear,” Hope laughed, stroking the boy’s face, “he just likes me all of a sudden.” She smiled sweetly down at the boy and Tobin smiled at the sight of them. She could picture that being their son in a few short years. 

“I want to believe you,” Tobin said, looking down at the boy.

“I swear Toby,” Hope smiled and kissed her before turning back to her book, one arm looped around the boy so he was secure against her. 

When they got back to the hotel, Dawn stopped Amy, Lauren, Tobin and a few others and sent them right to ice baths. Hope grinned as she got away from the cold, unfavorable situation. Amy looked at Ryan in Hope’s arms and then up at the keeper.

“I got him,” Hope smiled as she took his baby bag from Amy, “I’ll have him in my room when you’re done.” 

Amy, Lauren, and Tobin tried getting through recovery as quickly as possible, but in their effort to rush, they got caught and had to start all over again. Tobin, finally being the first one done, told her friends she’d catch up with them in a bit and went to find Hope. When she opened the door to their room, she found Hope lounged on the bed, with Ryan on her chest, a sippy cup full of juice in one hand and the other wrapped around Hope’s neck as he watched TV. She walked over to the bed, crawling next to Hope. Ryan reached over and patted her cheek as she kissed his forehead before snuggling into Hope’s side. 

“I didn’t think of juice as a bribery idea.”

“I didn’t bribe the poor kid,” Hope sighed and Tobin smiled at her.

“I know you didn’t, but he certainly does love you this camp.”

“Well, I’m a loveable person.”

“Yes, you are,” Tobin smiled, wrapping an arm around Hope and Ryan. 

x-x-x

By the end of the week, everyone had noticed Hope’s new shadow. What no one really was expecting was Hope to take such a liking to him.

“I’m not ready to go home,” Hope pouted, Ryan in her arms as he hugged her tightly, “can I keep him? For like a month? I’m sure you’ll barely miss him.” 

“Oh no, someone needs to be home with daddy this month,” Amy said, “he’s gonna miss his boy when we’re on the road in the summer.”

“I guess I’ll have to get my fill of him when I can then,” Hope said, almost pouting. 

“Love you, Hopey,” Ryan said, resting his head on her shoulder.

“Love you too big fella, I’ll see you soon,” she kissed the side of his head before handing him over to Amy. 

“Thanks for all the help this week Hope. He’s really taken a shining to you.”

“Kids man, they can be odd sometimes.” 

“You know, you should think about it. Little yous, and little Tobins running around. I think it’d suit you two.” Hope looked over toward Tobin who stood with Reece and Riley on her shoulders. Kids would suit them.

“Yeah, after Rio we’ll see,” Hope smiled, the idea of a little Tobin running around a house warmed Hope’s heart. Waking up early on the weekends to watch cartoons and go to church, because god was important to Tobin, so it’d be important to their family. Tucking them in early in the week so they could be up on time for school. Chasing after them to put shoes on, Tobin being zero help since she had to chase after her currently to put shoes on. 

“Hey, you spaced out for a bit there,” Tobin smiled as she kissed Hope.

“Do you want kids?”

“What? Yeah… yeah of course. I’d love kids.”

“Do you want to wait till after Rio?”

“I mean, I’d like to… but if you wanna go back up to the room and try now I wouldn’t be opposed either…”

“Tobin, mind outta the gutter,” Hope laughed as Tobin wrapped an arm around her pulling her close.

“Hope, we have a plan. We’ll go to Rio and we’ll start a family after, right after. It’ll be great.”

“I know… just, having Ryan around all week has been really nice.”

“It has.”

“Ryan’s a good name,” Hope said nodding. 

“We’re not naming our child Ryan, I’d never hear the end of it.” 


	2. Chapter 2

Hope could hear Tobin from the kitchen as the younger woman talked to their son. Hope grabbed a water from the fridge before walking over to the living room, finding Tobin lounging on the couch. Julian was laying on Tobin’s chest staring forward at the tv watching the game with her. Hope leaned against the wall watching the two loves of her life. 

“There she is! There’s your aunt Alex!” Tobin said and Julian waved his arms up and down and babbled, “she promised to score for you today, since you’re officially three months old today and she couldn’t be here.” Tobin kissed the top of his head. She looked back up, seeing Hope watching them and raised an eyebrow at her. The keeper walked over, cuddling into Tobin’s side. Julian looked over at his mother and smiled before wiggling himself against Tobin’s chest and giggling. Hope smiled and kissed the side of Tobin’s head. 

“So two days…” Hope said and Tobin looked up at her, grinning. 

“Two days,” Tobin said, kissing Hope. Hope smiled and shook her head as she sat up, plucking Julian from Tobin’s chest. She set him down on the playscape on the floor before kissing her wife again. Tobin smirked into the kiss as Hope picked her up and moved her so she was laying down on the couch. 

“Really?” Tobin asked, looking over toward Julian.

“He’s watching the game,” Hope said and kissed down Tobin’s neck, hiking up Tobin’s shirt. As if on cue, the boy screamed out, face red as he reached for his mothers. Hope groaned and dropped her forehead to Tobin’s collar and whined. 

“Two days babe,” Tobin said and kissed Hope’s cheek before reaching over and picking Julian up from the floor.

x-x-x

Hope watched her team practice, Julian wrapped safely in the mobi wrap against her. His bare feet were sticking out the bottom, cause god forbid the child ever have anything on them. Julian was watching his aunts with interest, fighting off the yawns that kept coming after missing his nap.

“Ash!” Hope yelled, “don’t let her fake you out! Alyssa! Get control of the younger kids, they can’t be running off their line all the time.” Hope looked down at Julian who stared up at her, “sorry little bud, didn’t mean to yell that much.” She kissed the top of his head before turning back to the pitch.

“Please tell me you aren’t upsetting my favorite little man,” Kelley said as she ran up, running a hand over the top of the boy’s head. 

“He’s fine Kel,” Hope chuckled. She looked at her watch; they would end their practice soon and Hope couldn’t wait. She was looking forward to her nap with Julian as soon as they got back.

“I can take him,” Kelley offered and Hope looked down at the boy then up at her friend. She was dying to be out there again; she wanted to play, even if for a few minutes, just a few shots, but she wasn’t sure how much Jill would like that. She was supposed to be retired after all.

“Yeah,” Hope smiled as she unwrapped the boy from her chest, carefully handing him over to Kelley.

“Go show them how it’s done Solo,” Kelley smirked as Hope jogged out onto the pitch. Ash stepped to the side so she could take the goal. 

“Alright Lex, take it easy on my girl,” Tobin said, watching Hope take over the net. 

“Fuck that!” Hope snapped back and Alex smirked at the keeper, “hit me with all you got Morgan.” Alex set the ball down at her feet before looking up at the women standing around her. 

“Chris, Tobs… Mal… Carli—”

“Nope, sorry, not gonna go there today,” Carli said back, “I’m not gonna listen to her be grumpy all night if I score on her.”

“Come on Lloyd. What, you scared?” Hope teased and Carli glared at her.

“Alright fine,” Carli lined up in her spot and looked at the strong scoring force around her. 

By the end of the practice, Hope had only let four of the nearly thirty shots in. One from each of the forwards and the last from Ali, who couldn’t stand sitting on the sidelines any longer after Kelley refused to hand Julian over. Hope walked over to Tobin, rubbing the woman’s back as she had her hands on her knees.

“Rough practice back, huh?” she asked and Tobin gave a nod. It was her first full practice since Julian was born and Tobin’s rusty spots showed a bit.

“I’m just glad he sleeps through the night. I can’t imagine having to attempt this on any less sleep than we’re already getting.” 

“Oh, it could be much worse,” Hope chuckled. 

x-x-x

Hope loved watching Julian sleep, he always looked so peaceful, like nothing in the world would disturb him.

“If you wake him up,” Tobin mumbled from the other bed. Hope knew how tired the younger woman was, Julian wanted only her the night before and refused to fall asleep, followed up by a rough morning practice  she was shocked the woman wasn’t in tears from lack of sleep. 

“He’s just so perfect,” Hope said softly as she moved to the other bed, laying down next to Tobin, she rubbed the middy’s back. 

“He is,” Tobin agreed, moving her head so she could look at her wife. Hope watched as Tobin’s eyes slid closed again, she hummed contently before finally succumbing to sleep. Hope laid there next to her, looking between the two loves of her life. 

“You gave me the best gift ever Tobs.” Hope kissed Tobin’s forehead before pulling the woman into her arms to join her family in their nap. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to add to this one, I'm not sure how many chapters or if they'll be in order. So if you want to see something throw me a prompt for this one or any prompt really. As always comments? Thoughts?


	3. Telling the Team

Hope felt like she was going to pass out, or throw up, or maybe even both. Both would be bad, the worst option really. There, on the screen in front of her and Tobin, was the tiniest little heartbeat. Her heart soared at the same time her stomach dropped; everything had just changed.

“Well, looks like the little one has a very strong heartbeat, all set up in their little camp for the next nine or so months.” Their doctor smiled at the two of them. “Congratulations moms.”

“We’re going to be moms, Hope,” Tobin said, looking up at Hope with tears welling up in her eyes. Hope cupped Tobin’s cheek and kissed her, pressing their foreheads together.

“We’re going to be moms,” Hope gasped out as she started to cry. 

x-x-x

Tobin stared across the table at Jill and Dawn, suddenly realizing why Lauren and Amy had complained so much about being nauseous all the time. 

“So, we know you two are together, we’ve had this conversation already,” Dawn joked trying to break the tension in the room. 

“And Hope retired and is now our goalkeeping coach.” 

“Oh please don’t retire Tobin, my little heart couldn’t take it,” Dawn laughed, clutching her chest. Tobin looked around before grabbing Dawn’s pen and paper. She quickly scribbled a note and looked over to Hope who smiled and nodded. Tobin slid the note between the two women who looked down at it.

“Oh my gosh!” Dawn grinned, jumping up. She walked over to her bag and started digging through it. Jill, on the other hand, simply stared down at the note in shock. Her star midfielder, part of the backbone of her team, was out for most of the year now. Dawn came rushing back with a bag and set it down on the table, pulling out half a dozen outfits of baby clothes.

“You know it’s Tobin who is pregnant, right?” Jill asked, annoyed as she noticed that all the baby clothes, including a tiny jersey, were all ‘Solo #1’ branded. 

“Of course I know that. But seeing as I was thinking it would be Hope who would be expecting first, I wasn’t prepared for this. All the ‘Heath’ onesies are at the Holiday household waiting for the day they get to see the light,” Dawn explained as she showed the soon to be mothers the clothes she had collected over the years. 

“Well, at least you had a plan,” Jill mumbled, carefully flipping through a few of the baby items, smiling to herself. She was kind of pulling for a girl and, by the looks of the soccer ball leggings with ruffle cuffs at the bottom, so was Dawn. 

“We have one request though,” Hope said seriously.

“We’d like to tell the team ourselves,” Tobin added and Jill smiled.

“Of course, they’re your family, they deserve to hear it from you,” Jill said and all three women looked at Dawn, who threw her arms into the air.

“What?” 

“That means nothing out of you till after dinner where we plan on telling them.” 

“I’ll keep her as far from everyone as I possibly can,” Jill promised.

x-x-x

Tobin tried her hardest to not get stuck between Lauren and Amy. However, with both of them in LA for the start of the camp and wanting to bring their children around to get some time in with their aunts, it also meant that the two women wouldn’t leave their best friend alone. 

“Ok, you,” Lauren said, sitting down next to Tobin while Amy took her other side, trapping the woman, “,have been avoiding us.”

“I have not…” Tobin lied, earning two hard glares from them. 

“Tell us why Toby,” Amy pressed and Tobin squirmed in her seat, looking toward Hope who stood across the room, unable to escape Carli and Becky.

“It’s nothing.”

“I don’t believe you,” Amy said and Lauren crossed her arms. When Tobin bit her lip, they knew they had her against the fence.

“Hey now,” Hope walked up and pulled Tobin’s chair back from the two, “why does my wife look like she’s swimming with sharks?” Hope glared at the two women who just shrugged.

“What’s she hiding from us?” Lauren challenged back and Hope smiled. 

“You ready to tell them?” Hope asked and Tobin gave a nod. 

“I’m pregnant,” Tobin said quietly, her two friends leaning closer.

“What?” Lauren asked, confused, “I swear I just heard you say—”

“I’m pregnant,” Tobin said louder and Amy fell out of her chair. 

“Pregnant?!” Amy yelled, gaining the attention of the whole team.

“Again Amy? We just got you back!” Alex shouted back and Amy jumped to her feet flinging her hand down to Tobin.

“Not me! Tobin!” 

“Tobs?” Alex asked, walking over as the rest of the team gathered around. 

“She’s pregnant,” Hope confirmed and Alex smiled at her.

“I knew something was up when breakfast made you ill last week.”

“What? We just found out ourselves,” Tobin said confused and Alex laughed. 

“You love coffee and just the smell of it made you turn green last week. That wasn’t a dead giveaway for you?” 

“No.”

“Should’ve been.”

“So wait… what are we going to do now? You’re out of camp then…” Ash said and Tobin nodded. 

“I’ll be staying for this camp but we’ll figure the rest out down the road.”

“Hey, who won the pot?” Pinoe asked looking around.

“That would be Mal,” Ash said, a little shocked.

“You guys really need to work on your logical thinking,” Mallory explained as she walked up and plucked the envelope from Pinoe’s hand, “of course it was going to be Tobin. We’re in a down cycle for the team and the Thorns can handle their own while she’s away having a kid. This way, when we’re in the next World Cup–Olympic cycle Hope can be the one at home pregnant with their next kid,” 

“Kid’s got a point, that’s exactly our reasoning,” Hope smiled at her. 

“She cheated!” Lindsay yelled from the back, causing the group to laugh. Hope walked over to Tobin, pulling her into a kiss. 

“The hard part is done.”

“If you think this is the hard part—” Hope cut Tobin off with another kiss.

“I don’t, but I do know it’ll all be worth it.”


	4. Shoes

Hope glared across the room at Tobin, Julian at the younger woman’s side. This was a normal occurrence in the Solo-Heath home; Tobin had passed her hatred of shoes down to their son. Today Hope wasn’t having it, though, they were supposed to be on their way to Mal’s game, a perfectly acceptable place to be barefoot according to Tobin. However, Hope wasn’t having it today, their son needed to have shoes on. So Hope stared across the room at her wife, who was smirking back at her, hand on Julian’s back, ready to scattered.

“We are not going to do this today, you two,” Hope said sternly and Tobin just smirked, she wasn’t going to make it easy. “Tobin Solo-Heath! I swear I will—” Hope stopped when Tobin picked Julian up and ran out the back door. She sighed, her wife was really just a big kid. She wasn’t going to run after Tobin and their two-year-old son, she didn’t have the energy to do it today. Instead, she’d wait for Lauren and Jrue to show up so they could chase after the unruly woman.

“Let me guess,” Jrue said as he walked up to the open front door. “Tobin won’t put shoes on?”

“Exactly,” Hope sighed and Lauren smiled at her, shaking her head.

“You relax, we’ll wrangle them,” Lauren promised squeezing Hope’s shoulder as she walked by. She walked outside, barely a foot outside the door before yelling, “Tobin Solo-Heath! What do you think you are doing? Come get shoes on right now!” Hope couldn’t help but laugh as Julian came running up onto the deck, Lauren scooping the boy right up into her arms.

“Auntie Lauren! We see Mal!” He said excitedly as Lauren smiled at him, kissing his face.

“Yeah we do, but you know what we need to do before then?”

“No?”

“We need to put shoes on.”

“Yuck!” The boy said and Lauren gave him a stern look. 

“Shoes protect our feet so we can play all the time without stepping on things, and hurting our feet.”

“Ok,” Julian said before Lauren handed him over to Jrue who grinned at the boy.

“Come on Jul, we’re gonna find your awesome shoes for you, then you and I can pack the snack bag.” Jrue lifted Julian over his head, setting the boy on his shoulders. 

“Tobin!” Lauren yelled and Hope laughed again as Tobin came up onto the deck, head down, pouting.

“Lauren—”

“No, you can’t go running away from your wife because you don’t want shoes on, you’re an adult.” Lauren scolded and Tobin sighed, nodding. The two walked into the house and Tobin went right to her shoes, stopping to kiss Hope quickly first though.

x-x-x

Hope looked over at Tobin as she held their two-year-old who was fast asleep in her lap. The woman’s shoes were kicked off already, her feet wiggling in the grass. 

“Don’t forget your shoes when we go talk to Mal.” Hope reminded and Tobin nodded, yawning. The game was long, ending in PKs. 

“I won’t,” Tobin promised, leaning into Hope’s side, she closed her eyes. 

“Come on Tobs,” Hope said a moment later as they all got up. Tobin started following Lauren and Jrue, leaving Hope to pick up her abandoned shoes. 

“Hey, Hope!” Mal grinned as the woman walked up. “I thought you promised me I’d meet my niece before this game?”

“Yeah well apparently she’s got her mothers’ stubborn streak.”

“Which one?” Jrue coughed out, making everyone else but those in question laugh.

“Ha, real funny. Hope’s.” Tobin defended and Hope glared at her.

“Mine? Who exactly needed to be wrangled today to get shoes on?”

“Me!” Julian said grinning from ear to ear, Hope smiled and kissed the top of his head.

“Yes baby, you did.”

“How come he doesn’t catch flack?”

“Because he’s following in his mother’s footsteps,” Hope said, glaring at Tobin who leaned over kissing her.

“You know you love me.”

“I have no idea why,” Hope shot back, Tobin handed Julian off to Mal, pulling Hope as close as she could. She carefully ran her hand over Hope’s baby bump, kissing her again.

“Because you secretly love my hatred of shoes, and you love me so much that you decided to marry me and start a family with me. You might be crazy but that’s ok you can be crazy with me, because let’s be real for a moment huh? Everyone thought I was insane when I said you dug me, but look at us now babe.”

“You are so darn lucky I love you,” Hope said pulling Tobin into another kiss.

“Yeah, I know, I’m the luckiest girl on earth.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes it's very lightly edited, I'll have my beta look it over in a few days and put a final edit out before the next chapter! If you see any mistakes let me know, other than that, thoughts, comments, prompts? You guys know the drill :)


	5. Avoiding Fowl Language

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope brings up possibly getting a pet with Tobin, set before Rio so before Julian.

Hope knew that Tobin never could take a hint, subtlety just was not her strong suit. So when Hope wanted to replace the chickens she had given up a few years back, she knew she should’ve just asked out right. She couldn’t though; there was something about asking Tobin if they could buy Chickens, that just didn’t seem to sit right with her. 

So instead, she tried bringing it up the hard way. First, she brought up possibly getting a pet, to which Tobin agreed. Now that they were in the same city, it made sense to get a pet. Hope counted that as a win. More confident, she brought up maybe a farm animal. Tobin, however, needed more convincing on this one. They finally agreed because, well, they had the land, just no cows. Tobin apparently had a fear of cows. 

Hope was beginning to realize that if she wanted her chickens, she needed to bite the bullet and talk about it out right.

“Toby,” Hope called out, trying to find out where Tobin was in their home.

“In the kitchen,” Tobin called back and Hope chuckled; this rarely ended well. She walked into the kitchen to find Tobin making a salad, “I got hungry.”

“You’re always hungry.” Hope pulled Tobin back against her, kissing the woman’s temple. 

“I think it comes with the territory,” Tobin chuckled, lifting a slice of tomato up to Hope’s mouth, who gladly took it from her. 

“Come on, we’ll go eat on the couch,” Hope said, looping an arm around Tobin’s waist and leading her to the living room. 

“You’re up to something.”

“I can’t love my wife?”

“You can, but you are you, and you’re up to something. And I know you, so I know when you’re up to something.”

“I’m not up to anything Tobin.”

“Sure Hope,” Tobin said as she allowed Hope to pull her down onto the couch. Hope nuzzled Tobin’s neck, laying soft kisses across the warm skin under her lips. Tobin ignored her as much as she could and turned the TV on. “Aw, I love this part,” Tobin said, snuggling back into Hope, who looked up at screen noticing it was one of those movies Tobin loved but also hated.

“You’re going to turn it off in just a few minutes.”

“This is my favorite part, the next part isn’t.”

“We never actually get to watch all of the mov—” Tobin leaned up and kissed Hope.

“Are you complaining?”

“Never,” Hope said, grinning into the kiss. 

“I love you,” Tobin said.

“How much?” Hope asked and Tobin raised an eyebrow.

“A lot…” she said skeptically. 

“Good,” Hope smiled about to let it rest.

“You want something.”

“I do.”

“What exactly do you want?”

“You know how we talked about getting a pet?”

“Fine, we’ll go get a dog this weekend.”

“I want chickens.”

“What?” Tobin asked turning to face Hope, knocking her bowl down to the floor. 

“I want chickens,” Hope repeated.

“Why?” Tobin gasped out.

“I had them before, and well, I miss them.”

“You miss having chickens?” 

“They’re just like dogs, they have personalities.”

“Hope, you want chickens. Can we even have chickens with kids?”

“Kids?”

“Yeah, kids. We want kids, Hope, and soon. Or at least, I thought we did.”

“No, we’re still on track… but it’s still like two years down the road.”

“We just have to get through Rio… it’s not that far.”

“I mean, we don’t have to if you don’t want them…”

“No… no, I guess I just never thought about it. Chickens could be fun.”

“You sure?”

“They aren’t coming in the house.”

“Of course not, they’ll stay in a coop.”

“We need to build one.”

“We’ll build one then.”

“Can we still get a dog?”

“How about after Rio? Dogs need more attention.”

“Ok,” Tobin sighed, snuggling into Hope’s front, kissing her jaw, “so kids….”

“Yeah… kids.”

“Maybe we should talk about the plan again?”

“Well, our plan is pretty short. We want them, and we want to have one after Rio,” Hope said, running her hands up and down Tobin’s sides.

“What if I carry our first?” Tobin asked and looked up at Hope, who leaned down and kissed her.

“Do you want to?”

“Well, it kind of makes sense. It would just put me out of soccer for an off year and then when we’re ready for a second by the next world cup, they’ll be two.“ Hope leaned down and kissed Tobin.

“That sounds good to me,” Hope smiled, “plus you pregnant is adorable.”

“I’m not pregnant yet.”

“We could try.” Hope wagged her eyebrows making Tobin laugh.

“Well, I’m too hungry for that, and I spilt my salad on the floor.”

“I’ll order pizza.”

“Ok,” Tobin leaned back into Hope’s embrace, “so, how long do chickens live?”

“About eight years.”

“Eight years!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got prompted this one! about Hope's chickens and I actually will have another one with them in the works in a few days for you guys too. Keep the prompts up! As always comments? Thoughts?


	6. The Great Chicken Protector

Tobin stared outside at the chicken coop, the poor chickens were being terrorized by the crows again. They had been a problem from the start but now, as each day passed, it seemed like more and more crows were joining the group. It was frustrating, to say the least. So, Tobin finally decided enough was enough as she headed toward the garage. Hope would be gone to practice for at least another hour which gave Tobin ample time to execute her plan. She pulled her phone out of her pocket while she walked. 

“Abby, I need some help if you got some time?” She asked.

“Yeah Tobin, I’ll be right over, everything ok?”

“Everything’s fine, I just have a job that I currently can’t do on my own and you’re the first person I thought of.”

“Well I’m flattered, I’ll be over in a few.” Tobin hung up and gathered what she needed, heading to the back yard. Just like she promised, Abby showed up a few minutes after Tobin had set up.

“What’s the plan baby mama?” Abby asked as she stood next to Tobin. 

“We need to protect the chickens from the crows, so we’re going to use the chicken wire to fence off an area for them and cover it.”

“Perfect, how the hell are we going to do that?”

“We’ll learn as we go.” Tobin chuckled. She grabbed the first fence stake and measured a gap of about three feet from the coop before trying and failing to shove it into the ground. Abby walked up with a hammer and a piece of a two-by-four. She shooed Tobin away before placing the board on top the stake and hitting it with the hammer till it was snug in the ground.

“We’ll get this done in no time, Toby!” Abby grinned.

x-x-x

Hope really didn’t want to be worried about what was going on but anytime Abby and Tobin got together, it was never good. She quickly got inside, dropping her bag on the laundry before making her way into the rest of the home. It was too quiet for them to be inside so she headed toward the back of the house, when she turned the corner to see Abby and Tobin working by the chicken coop. Hope groaned and stormed over to the door; her pregnant wife wasn’t supposed to be straining herself which Abby knew, yet here she was swinging a hammer. 

“What exactly do you two think you are doing?” Hope asked, opening the door and trying to put her best intimidating face on. It’d work on Abby but Tobin would see right through her.

“The chickens were being attacked by the crows again.”

“Yes, but you couldn’t wait till I got home to do this?” Hope asked walking up to Tobin. She carefully took the hammer from her wife, kissing her cheek, “you’re not supposed to b—”

“I’m pregnant, not broken,” Tobin deadpanned and Abby tried to stifle her laughter unsuccessfully, earning a glare from Hope, “besides, I’m barely two months along. The doctor even told us I needed to stay active.”

“And you are! You’ve still been going on runs with me an—”

“Hope, I’m fine. I’ll handle my body just fine, even if I am carrying an extra body with me.”

“Technically, it’s not really a fully formed body yet,” Abby said absentmindedly as she finished attaching the last of the chicken wire to the stake. When she looked up, both Hope and Tobin were staring at her, “what? I’m looking to have kids too, you know? I read.”

“Well then…” Hope chuckled, “it looks good you two.” Hope smiled, kissing Tobin. “How about we grab some lunch, Abby you’re more than welcome to join us.”

“Well, after all this work, lunch sounds good.”

x-x-x

Hope climbed into bed later that night, her hand sneaking under Tobin’s shirt resting across her stomach. To anyone else, Tobin looked the same, but Hope knew. She could tell the difference in her wife’s appearance, the just barely noticeable swell of her stomach and she loved it. She molded herself to Tobin’s back before kissing her neck.

“I love you, Tobin,” she said softly, feeling Tobin’s hand interlace with her own. 

“I love you too,” Tobin said back, through a yawn. 

“So, I’ve been thinking.”

“Yeah?”

“Maybe I was being a little overbearing this afternoon, maybe it would be a good thing to get you more active.”

“Really now?” Tobin rolled over so she could face Hope. 

“Yeah, I mean we’re athletes. A little bit of activity isn’t going to hurt you, or our little one.” 

“Thank you,” Tobin leaned forward and kissed Hope. 

“I was also thinking. That chicken wire isn’t going to hold out for long… maybe we should go get that puppy you’ve wanted.”

“Really?” Tobin’s eyebrows shot up. She placed a hand on Hope’s forehead.

“What are you doing?”

“Seeing if you’re sick, you aren’t.”

“Ha ha, very funny Heath.”

“That’s Solo-Heath, thank you very much.” Tobin grinned kissing Hope again. “So, little bit of activity?” Tobin smirked as she straddled Hope.

“This sounds like a perfect activity to start with.”

x-x-x

Hope knew she was in trouble the minute they stepped onto the farm. There were nearly two dozen puppies and they all attacked Tobin. Tobin sat down in the dirt letting the puppies pile onto her lap and anywhere they could get. 

“We’re looking for one that’ll help us keep the crows from our chickens,” Hope explained to the farmer who was laughing at Tobin’s antics with the puppies. 

“All of them are really good with all sorts of animals. I’d have to say, though, twelve is most likely going to be the best for what you’re looking for. He’s a bit shy, he’s sitting by the barn door with his father but he’s strong and loves people. He’s just not as sure about them at first like his siblings.” The man explained and Hope looked up to the barn, there sitting next to an older Border Collie was a young puppy, sitting still but his tail wagging at a million miles an hour. 

“He’s a good dog, very well trained, already housebroken… he’s going to need a home that’ll understand him, he’s a tough nut to crack.” 

“Well, my wife broke down my walls, a puppy’s walls have to be easier than mine.” Hope smiled before nearly jumping at a bell ringing, and suddenly all the puppies abandoned her wife and ran toward the house.

“Lunch time,” the farmer said chuckling. Hope looked over toward the barn, the puppy still there, his father had even left to get his food. Once the last puppy was off Tobin however, the little dog came charging down the hill and launched himself into Tobin’s arms. He nuzzled his head into Tobin’s neck, trying to wiggle his way up Tobin’s body. 

“Well now, it looks like he found himself a friend,” the farmer grinned and Hope nodded.

“How much?”

“Eight hundred and we’ll call it even. I fear he won’t place at much more than that.”

“You got yourself a deal,” Hope grinned shaking his hand. She looked back at Tobin who had the puppy in her hands.

“Him,” she said firmly and Hope nodded, helping Tobin to her feet.

“He’s ours.” Hope pulled Tobin into her embrace, kissing the top of her head.

“Ours?”

“That’s who is gonna be our great chicken protector.” 

“Perfect, we’re gonna need a doggy door.”

“Woah, wait no. He’s staying outside, he’ll get a dog house.”

“Um, no,” Tobin stated simply, the dog in her arms as she walked back to the car. 

“Good luck with that one,” the man laughed as Hope paid him.

“Thanks, I’ll need it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now that the Olympics started please feel free to send me prompts of any sort cause I basically took two full weeks off, the goal is to write every day while watching no matter what. So I can't run outta ideas, they dont even have to be for just this story but for anything! :D Let me know.


	7. Buddy System

Hope chuckled as Tobin glared at Lauren, who had not only her own daughter in her arms, but young Luke as well. A pouting, pregnant Tobin was quickly becoming Hope’s kryptonite. 

“I don’t understand why you have to hog both of them,” Tobin pouted as she sat next to Amy who chuckled, letting Tobin drop her head to her shoulder and started running her hand through the woman’s hair.

“You’ll get your turn,” Amy promised. Tobin just huffed and stared at the two infants in her best friend’s arms. 

“They’re gorgeous,” Tobin said softly and Amy chuckled softly, kissing the top of Tobin’s head.

“Your baby will be too.”

“They better be, I can’t return them,” Tobin joked, smirking over at Hope who chuckled and rolled her eyes at her wife. 

“Well, if they look anything like you, Tobs… I’d be looking for the receipt pretty quick there Hope,” Amy shot back and Tobin laughed, running a hand across her belly.

“Aw, don’t worry little man. You’ll be one good looking fella.”

“Sorry to interrupt, but someone decided that he wasn’t going to have any of this naptime thing when his three favorite aunts are here,” Adam said, sticking his head into the room. Amy chuckled and waved them in. Ryan came charging into the room, right up to Hope. He crawled into the crook of her arm, curling closely to her side. 

“Hi Hopey,” Ryan said softly, looking across the room at his brother, nestled safely in Lauren’s arms, “that’s my brother.” 

“Yeah, it is,” Hope smiled, running a hand through the boy’s hair. 

“He’s cute,” he said and Hope chuckled. 

“Yeah, he is.”

“Is your baby going to be cute?”

“I think so. If he looks anything like his mommy, he will be for sure.” 

“Aunt Toby is his mommy?”

“Yeah buddy, she is,” Hope smiled up at Tobin who was watching them.

“I’ll still be your buddy?”

“Of course Ry,” Hope shifted and pulled Ryan into her lap, “you’ll always be my buddy, no matter what.”

“Good,” Ryan said, dropping his head to Hope’s shoulder. 

“Can you do me a big favor though Ryan?”

“Yeah?” He asked looking up at Hope.

“When the baby comes, Tobin and I are going to need lots of help at camps with him. Especially now, since it’s going to be not only him but your little brother and little cousin too. Can I count on you to help not only me but your mom, aunt Lauren and aunt Tobin with all our little ones?”

“Ok Hopey, I promise,” he grinned, snuggling back into her. 

x-x-x

The day Julian was born, Hope had an idea to make sure Ryan didn’t feel left out. So, once Tobin got through introducing Amy to their new son she politely interrupted the friends.

“Amy, before you go, is Ryan home?” Hope asked as she laid on the bed next to Tobin, Julian safe in her arms.

“Yeah,” Amy smiled, starting to piece together what the keeper was up to already.

“Can you get him for me?”

“Sure.” They watched as Amy got up from the couch, following her through her home on Facetime. “Hey, Ry, aunt Hope wanted to talk to you a little bit.” Amy knelt down next to the boy, pulling him into her lap as they sat on the floor. 

“Hi Hopey, aunt Tobin!” the boy grinned into the phone's camera. 

“Hey Ry, I just wanted my best buddy to be the first to meet my special little man,” Hope said and Ryan’s eyes lit up as Hope changed the angle showing off Julian to the four-year-old. “Ryan, meet your cousin Julian,” Hope said softly.

“He’s so tiny,” Ryan said in awe. 

“Yeah he is,” Hope cooed back, not able to take her eyes off her son, “he’s going to be a handful, so you better keep that promise for me.”

“I will,” Ryan said softly, mesmerized by the youngest member of his family, “when can we meet him?”

“We’ll go see them in a few weeks baby,” Amy promised, kissing the back of his head. 

“Hopey, we got him a gift!” Ryan said excitedly.

“Bring it with you, and I’ll let you give it to him,” Hope promised.

“We should let them go now bud. You remember how tired daddy and I were when Luke was born.”

“Ok, bye Hopey, bye Tobin… bye Jules.” Ryan grinned before bounding away from his mother. Amy chuckled and looked back into the phone.

“You’re something special Hope,” she said and Hope shrugged.

“I didn’t want him thinking I wouldn’t love him still once Julian was here.”

“He never would’ve thought that,” Amy promised but Hope shrugged.

“Kids don’t get it sometimes.”

“I should let you go. It seems like Tobin’s already asleep on you. Get some rest Hope, you’re going to need it.”

“Thanks, Ames.”

“Thank you Hope, just take care of my best friend.”

“Will do.” Hope hung up and carefully took Julian from Tobin’s arms, setting the sleeping boy in his bassinet before curling back into Tobin’s side, kissing the top of the woman’s head. “You did so well today, love. I’m so proud,” Hope said softly, letting her eyes close. She couldn’t help but think ahead to when Ryan would get to meet Julian in a few weeks. The little boy would end up being the best role model for their son. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little later than I intended today, busy day. But hope you guys enjoy it let me know what you think!


	8. Sticker Shock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelley meets Julian for the first time and helps Tobin pull something off behind Hope's back.

Tobin stared at the screen of the tablet, unable to get the grin off of her face. She needed to get help to pull this plan off, though. Thankfully, she knew exactly who to turn to. She was practically buzzing as she waited for Kelley to answer. 

“Tobin, you do know it’s midnight here?” Kelley groaned as she picked up.

“I know, I know, I’m sorry but Hope’s in the shower so I only have a few minutes.”

“Everything ok?”

“I need help with something for when the baby is born.”

“Oh! I’m in!” 

“Awesome! I’m sending you the link. I’ll pay you back for it and I’ll call you with more details! Hope’s out of the shower so I—”

“Clear your history!” Kelley yelled, nervous that this new plan would fall apart quickly.

“Right, night!” Tobin hung up, leaving a laughing Kelley behind. Kelley looked at her phone as a message notification rang out. She opened it quickly and started laughing. Of course, Tobin would think this would be perfect for Hope, it really was, though.

x-x-x

Kelley couldn’t tell what she was more excited for, meeting her new nephew or pulling off the plan that she and Tobin had set. Her mind was made up, however, when Hope put Julian in her arms. Meeting him was by far more exciting. 

“He’s gonna be just like his mama with that look,” Kelley chuckled as Julian’s face scrunched up in anger at being removed from the safety of his mother’s arms. 

“What are you saying Kel?” Hope asked, raising an eyebrow and Kelley just grinned back at her. 

“How you feeling Tobs?”

“Like I just spent hours in labor after playing hours of soccer.” Tobin yawned from the bed. She was curled up on her side, eyes slowly losing a battle to stay open. 

“You did a damn good job Tobs,” Kelley said, walking over to her friend. She sat on the bed next to Tobin, showing her the boy, “look at that beautiful little face that you created.”

“He is beautiful, isn’t he?” Tobin asked, running a finger down the boy’s cheek.

“Very,” Kelley smiled, patting Tobin’s arm, “I knew you could do it.”

“Thanks, Kel,” Tobin said, grabbing Kelley’s hand and giving it a squeeze. 

“I should take off. I’ll watch Blaze for you guys, and the chickens,” she added quickly, looking at Hope who smiled and nodded, “I’ll come back up in a bit, but for now you guys get some sleep.”

“Thanks, Kel,” Hope said, standing up to hug the smaller woman. Kelley placed Julian back into Tobin’s arms before allowing Hope to hug her. 

“I love you guys,” Kelley said and Hope kissed the side of Kelley’s head. 

“We love you too Kel.”

x-x-x

Kelley was nearly bouncing on her feet when she saw Hope standing outside with little Julian in his carseat. Tobin looked bored as she waited in a wheelchair next to them. She pulled their car up to where they stood and quickly got out. 

“Alright, I didn’t move your seat oh great one, so you should live,” Kelley informed Hope as she helped Tobin up, who glared at her. 

“I’m sitting in back,” Tobin said and Kelley raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything as she helped Tobin around the car. She pinched Tobin’s arm and nodded toward the back window, smiling as a wide grin broke out onto Tobin’s face.  Once she got Tobin into the back seat, next to where Hope was trying to buckle a sleeping Julian into the car, she leaned over Tobin and took the seat belt from Hope, securing it into the lock. Hope smiled at her over the car seat. Kelley climbed out of the car and started to move toward the back of the car, passing Hope she pulled her into a tight hug. 

“Congratulations Hope,” Kelley whispered and Hope chuckled. She’d never get tired of hearing that.

“Thanks, Kell,” Hope stepped back and moved to get back in the car. Kelley waited, seeing if Hope would notice the change in the back window. Much to her disappointment, however, the keeper didn’t. Kelley huffed and went to get back in the car. She stayed quiet on the ride back to the Solo-Heath household, watching Tobin in the back with Julian. 

“What the hell is on the back window?” Hope asked and Tobin chuckled. 

“What?” Tobin asked innocently as Hope pulled into a parking lot. She got out of the car, along with both Tobin and Kelley. Hope glared at the decal that now graced her back window, though a slow smile was starting to force its way onto her face. 

“You did this?” Hope asked, turning to Kelley, who shook her head.

“That’s all Tobs,” Kelley said, stepping to the side to reveal a grinning Tobin. Hope wrapped Tobin tightly into her arms, kissing her.

“I thought you said those things were dorky?”

“They are, but well, the chickens were too good to pass up,” Tobin smiled and Hope shook her head before kissing the top of Tobin’s. There, on the back window of Hope’s car, were two hens and a tiny little chick settled between them, it positively melted her heart.

“Well, we’re going to be the coolest soccer mom’s on the block with our chicken family on the back of our car.”

“Holy shit, we’re soccer moms?” Tobin said and Hope laughed.

“Well, we are soccer players and also moms so… yes?”

“I thought I’d be so much older before I got that title.”

“Come on kids, you can’t leave your baby in the car the first time you ever put him in the car!” Kelley shouted causing the couple to laugh. 

“Come on babe, let’s go home,” Tobin said and Hope nodded. This would be just the start of their little family and she couldn’t wait to see what else they could add.

“Guys! Now you need to have a sticker for Blaze!” Kelley pointed out when they got back in the car. Tobin immediately pulled her phone out to start looking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So let me know what you guys think and keep the prompts up! I've got a lot of free time and not a lot of ideas lol!


	9. Head of the Household

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope comes home to find her rooster in a predicament.

Hope knew something was up the minute she opened the door. She could hear laughter and not just any laughter, Ash’s laugh. She hiked Julian up higher on her hip as she made her way further into the house. Coming into the kitchen, she spotted Ash and Tobin practically giggling at the door.

“Do I want to know?” Hope asked, chuckling herself when she saw the two women jump.

“Oh, nothing,” Ash said, rubbing the back of her neck.

“Hey, you weren't supposed to be home this early.” Tobin smiled as she walked up to Hope, kissing her. She took Julian from Hope’s arms, kissing his cheek. “How was the store, big guy?”

“Nap,” Julian said back and Tobin laughed. He might be young but he always knew what he wanted. 

“Ok bubs, let’s go lay you down.” Tobin started walking out of the room and Ash coughed but Tobin either didn’t hear it or ignored it.

“Ash… what’s going on?” Hope asked and Ash refused to look up at her. Hope groaned and walked over to the door to let Blaze in. “You guys ar—” Hope stopped short. Across the yard, in the chicken pen, her rooster was strutting around with a pair of Julian’s infant pants on. “What the fuck is going on?” she yelled, turning to face Ash who looked scared.

“He liked them?” Ash tried and Hope opened the door letting Blaze in, sending him to nap with Julian.

“He liked him… I’m so…” Hope turned and faced Tobin who was trying to sneak in. “You. Why is Sunny in pants?”

“Sunny?” Ash laughed and Hope glared at her. “I’m gonna head back to my hotel… see ya guys at dinner,” Ash said quickly, grabbing her keys and leaving.

“So… funny story—”

“Oh, it better be.”

“Well, Ash and I were cleaning out the kid clothes, like you asked cause Ali’s gonna have a boy, remember? So, we’re giving them clothes…”

“How exactly did pants ge—”

“I’m getting there.”

“You better hurry cause I could kill you.”

“So, we found a pair that are pretty beat up and well, Sunny was being really annoying. Even Blaze couldn’t get him to stop and Ash suddenly had him in her lap and we were wrestling the pants onto him.”

“This isn’t helping.”

“He shut up, though.”

“Yeah, cause he’s terrified.”

“I think he likes them,” Tobin said matter of factly and Hope looked out to the rooster who, oddly, did look a bit happier than normal.

“We’ll talk about this later. Now, I just want a nap,” Hope grumbled as she walked by Tobin, “get the damn pants off of him and then come join me.” Tobin nodded before running out the door to catch the rooster. 

Nearly half an hour later, Tobin finally crawled into bed with Hope. She pulled the woman close as she laid down. Tobin sighed as she closed her eyes, slipping a hand around Hope’s pregnant belly, glad for the few moments they’d get together in the busy up-cycle of the national team. Hope hummed softly as she snuggled back into Tobin’s hold. However, her eyes soon shot open as the peace was shattered as Sunny started screeching from outside.

“Oh my god,” Hope groaned.

“That’s what he did all morning.”

“That’s horrible.”

“I hate him.” 

“You said he stopped with the pants on?”

“I am not wrestling with that cock again,” Tobin deadpanned and Hope laughed. Rolling over, she kissed Tobin’s forehead.

“I got it,” Hope said, getting up. Tobin sighed and followed her wife, “go back to bed."

“Like hell I’m going to let you wrestle a chicken into pants, alone.”

“We’re never telling anyone we did this.”

“Might be hard if he spends the rest of his life in pants, Hope.”

“We’ll cross that bridge later.”

x-x-x

Mal stared at the rooster walking around Hope and Tobin’s backyard. She understood that, yeah, Hope could be a really big geek, a dork of massive proportions but this… this was taking it too far. 

“Why is it in pants?” Mal asked when Lindsay walked up. 

“Ah, that’s Sunny. Apparently, he likes pants.” 

“Apparently?”

“Well supposedly, he was throwing a huge fit a few months ago so Ash wrestled him into some pants of Julian’s and now whenever he’s out of them, he throws a fit. They even trained him to get changed every day and not pitch a fit.” 

“You say this like it’s the most normal thing in the world.”

“Yeah well, I was here when he threw a fit once… I was gonna drown him but Hope scares me. So, if pants get him to shut up… yeah.” 

“Ok then…” 

“Don’t think about it. Just go play with our new niece and have fun.”

“Just one more question. Why is he in ruffle butt pants?”

“Cause Tobin liked them and said he needed more sass in his life. You should see the ones with the bee on his butt it’s cute.”

“So… we can get him pants too right? Cause the Target by campus has these really cute farmin—”

“Yes! I’ll even pay for them,” Lindsay exclaimed and Mal grinned, her family might be weird but she loved them all the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a video out there somewhere of a chicken in pants, it's worth the watch lol. Let me know what you think and keep up the prompts!


	10. By Any Other Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope and Tobin have to decide on a name for their new puppy.

Hope looked at the puppy laying on the carpet a few feet in front of her. He stared up at Hope, his head bowed down as his butt wiggled high in the air. She’d already given up on him being an outside dog. To her, it only made sense that he should spend his time with the chickens, since he had to protect them. Tobin however, would have none of that, even going so far as to pull some of their teammates in on the argument, including Cap, who told her to stop being dumb and let the puppy in the house. It wasn’t that Hope didn't want him in the house, but he was supposed to be a working dog.

“You need a name,” Hope said, looking at the puppy, “I’m going to lose that fight too, but I’ll try.” Hope chuckled. They’d had him for a week now and he was still nameless, going by ‘puppy’ or ‘dog’. He didn’t seem to mind too much. Every night they’d pull out the paper they had with names written down on it. He’d sit there with his tail wagging as they argued the names they liked. Tobin walked in, dropping down onto the couch, putting her head in Hope’s lap.

“I say we leave him named as Dog, no one will get confused by that.”

“We can’t just call him dog, he needs a proper name.”

“He doesn’t need a proper name, we aren’t going to show him.”

“No, that’d be a show name… he doesn’t need one of those.”

“How about Dash?”

“And have Carli smug his whole life?”

“Right…”

“Plus, we agreed, no team names.”

“Ok well, we can do this.” Tobin grabbed the list off the table, along with her phone which had a webpage with dog names saved on it.

“London?”

“Tokyo?”

“Jinx it?” Tobin asked raising an eyebrow.

“Right…”

“Ross?”

“No. Xander?”

“Too much to say,” Tobin sighed, looking at the paper, “Regal?”

“No, doesn’t fit him,” Hope said as the puppy started staring down his tail.

“I think he’s pretty regal…” Tobin said, looking at him as he chased his tail, tripping over his paws, “ok, maybe I’m wrong.”

“How about Rover?”

“He’d have the most original name ever,” Tobin said sarcastically and Hope chuckled.

“Ok fine, Spock?”

“No.”

“You didn’t even think about it.” Hope pouted.

“I didn’t have to.” Tobin smirked.

“That’s mean.”

“Shhh, next.” Tobin leaned over kissing Hope quickly.

“What about the name of the one from Babe?”

“No…”

“Fine…”

“What about Blaze?”

“Blaze?” Hope kissed the side of Tobin’s neck as she spoke.

“Yeah, he’s got such good markings. He’d be blazing a trail everywhere he runs,” Tobin explained.

“I kind of like it.”

“Beats the hell outta Rover.”

“Or Spot.” Hope kissed behind Tobin’s ear.

“I still like Stripe.”

“Blaze is like a stripe.”

“True….”

“Blaze, come here boy,” Hope said and the puppy came running over.

“I think he has a name.”

“Awesome, should we move onto baby names?” Hope asked and Tobin chuckled, turning in Hope’s lap to fully kiss her.

“You just got me pregnant, Hope. We've got time.”

“I think we could try for twins.”

“Practice makes perfect.” Tobin groaned as Hope pulled her shirt over her head and began kissing down her chest.

“That it does.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took awhile but I hope you guys like it! Let me know what you think and keep the prompts up! :)


	11. Keeping Hope Up

Tobin knew something was wrong as soon as she pulled up. There was a rental car sitting at their curb and the front door was shut, despite the cooler temperature. Tobin barely had the car in park before jumping out and running into the house. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she allowed the door to bang open and she spotted Jill sitting across from Hope in the living room. Hope’s head hung low, her shoulders slumped forward and Tobin knew it meant nothing good. Jill stood up, giving Tobin a sad smile in greeting.

“Tobin, why don’t you sit down with us for a minute?” Jill asked but Tobin stood her ground. She could feel the anger rising in her chest. Someone had hurt her wife and that someone was standing in front of her now and she wasn’t going to take kindly to it.

“What’s going on?” Tobin knew Jill only made visits on very important occasions. Today, she felt it wasn’t good news and deep in her gut, she knew what it was.

“Tobs,” Hope said, her voice cracking. Tobin walked over to Hope, sitting next to her, wrapping her in a tight embrace.

“Tobin, we had no choice.”

“How long?”

“Six months.”

“What!” Tobin jumped to her feet again. “Six months? You’re kidding me. No one has ever been suspended for that long! Ever! People have physically attacked others on the pitch and not gotten that much time! They’ve thrown punches! All she did wa—”

“Tobin!” Jill shouted, stopping Tobin, “it’s not my choice.”

“You had a goddamn say!”

“We had to take her contrac—”

“You did what?” Tobin gasped, eyes growing dark. A tense silence settled over the room as she pulled her wife closer. She set her jaw and met the coach’s gaze with a cold glare.  “Get out,” she said softly.

“What?” Jill asked.

“Get. out.” Tobin spat, rising to her feet in her fury. She stormed over to the woman. “Get out of my home!” Tobin was shouting now.

“Tobin—”

“No! Get the fuck out of my home! Right now! Don’t even think of ever coming back!” Tobin yelled and Jill sighed, grabbing her things she walked toward the door, looking over her shoulder one last time.

“I am sorry Hope. I’ll call you in a few weeks, we’ll sort everything else out.” With that, Jill was gone. Tobin sat back down next to Hope, wrapping her in her arms again, kissing the top of the woman’s head.

“This is so messed up,” Tobin repeated over and over.

“I have no job,” Hope said softly and Tobin’s heart broke at how hollow her wife sounded.

“Babe. Babe, it’ll be ok.”

“Tobin, I got fired… I have no job. We’re starting a family and I have no job!”

“Hey,” Tobin said, cupping Hope’s cheek, “we’ll find a way, we always do. Plus, you were going to retire anyway, so it’s not that big of a deal.”

“It is!”

“Hope,” Tobin leaned forward and kissed her, “you were going to retire at the end of the contract. They’ll have to give you at least half your pay and you know we’re going to sue them. We are going to sue them, right?”

“What for?”

“This never would’ve happened if you were a guy,” Tobin said bluntly and Hope choked, but realized Tobin was right. “For now… let’s go to bed. Tomorrow, we’ll plan the downfall of USSF.”

“Ok,” Hope said and Tobin wrapped an arm around Hope’s waist, leading her to their bedroom. She ran back and grabbed the bottle of wine they had chilled in the fridge, before joining her in their bed.

x-x-x

“Tobin!” Lauren practically yelled into the phone and Tobin groaned. It was way too early for Lauren to be this excited.

“What?”

“So, I had an idea. Hope’s contract? It was a player contract!”

“Yes, so?” Tobin yawned as she nuzzled closer to Hope, letting the woman envelop her in a warm embrace.

“She’s suspended as a player.”

“Yes.”

“Not a coach.”

“She’s not a coach so… holy shit.” Tobin sat straight up in bed and Lauren laughed on the phone.

“Don’t swear Toby.”

“Hope, you need to call Jill.”

“I don’t think she really wants to hear from us since you kicked her out.”

“You kicked her out? Tobin Powell Heath! What were you thinking? That’s your boss!” Lauren scolded.

“She deserved it. Now call. Love you, Lauren, I’ll keep you updated.” Tobin hung up as Hope called Jill.

“Do you know how early it is?” Jill’s voice rang through the phone.

“Tobin’s got something to say.” Hope handed the phone over and Tobin groaned.

“It’s Lauren’s idea, but ok… Hope’s no longer a player, but was suspended on the grounds that she was a player.”

“Yes,” Jill yawned.

“Not a coach. She was set to be a coach in January, like we agreed.”

“Oh… Oh!” Jill said excitedly, “I can draw a new contract up as her being a coach and it’ll get around all the red tape!”

“Exactly!” Tobin grinned, nearly bouncing up and down on the bed.

“That really is a Lauren idea.”

“What are you saying coach?”

“Just that Lauren’s much slyer than you are.”

“Fair point.”

“I’ll get everything set up! Thank you Tobin.” Jill grinned before hanging up and Tobin faced Hope.

“Congratulations, Coach Solo.” She beamed at Hope who shook her head but pulled Tobin down into a kiss.

“I like the sound of that!”

“So do I.”

“I think we should celebrate,” Hope husked, kissing down Tobin’s neck.

“I’m not allowed to have sex, remember?”

“Ugh!” Hope flung herself back into the pillows. That’s right, today they were going into the doctor to try IVF for the first time.

“Tonight, maybe.” Tobin winked as she got up. Hope grinned, watching her wife go. She couldn’t wait for the newest chapter in their life to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said I wasn't gonna touch this with a ten foot pole... apparently my brain had other ideas. Let me know what you think.


	12. Yes, but First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope finally gets the nerve up to ask Tobin about where she stands on kids.

Hope looked over at Tobin, taking in every detail about the woman as she laid in bed next to her. She couldn’t get a thought out of her mind; something she wanted to ask, but right now felt like the wrong time to do so. 

“I can hear you thinking,” Tobin said softly, eyes still closed. Hope smiled before snuggling closer to the woman. 

“What am I thinking about?”

“I only heard gears, you’ll have decipher the code for me.”

“Oh, well then,” Hope chuckled, kissing Tobin’s bare shoulder as Tobin wrapped her arms around her, “I was just thinking about how much I love you.”

“That’s not fair, you have to love me. I just gave you really good sex… damn good sex.” Tobin yawned, burying her face into the top of Hope’s head.

“You did, but I was thinking further, past the sex alone.”

“Hmmm, what about?” 

“I was wondering if you wanted kids?” Hope felt Tobin’s breathing hitch, and knew her eyes had opened.

“I... never thought of it,” Tobin answered, the sleepy rasp in her voice now gone.

“Never thought of kids? Or kids with me?”

“Just kids in general. I barely take care of myself, let alone a tiny little person that’s completely dependent on me.”

“Well… would you be opposed to it?” 

“To kids? I mean I guess not… right now would be a bad thin—”

“Not right now. No, we have a World Cup to win.”

“I was thinking more along the lines of we aren’t even married, but yeah we have a World Cup to win too.” Tobin smirked as Hope looked up at her.

“But one day, when we are married, you’d want kids?”

“Who said we were getting married?” Tobin lifted her left hand up, looking at it closely, flipping it over. Then, she grabbed Hope’s left hand doing the same. “I thought we were supposed to get rings when marriage was on the table?” she joked, pulling a laugh from Hope who leaned up and kissed her. 

“Well, I wanted to make sure we were on the same page first.”

“So, does that mean you’re proposing to me right now? Cause explaining to my grandma… and my mom… that I was naked when you asked me to marry you might just end up being a little awkward.” 

“Well, we’re both naked, so hopefully, it’s less awkward for you.”

“Jeff would like that story…. by the way, we’re never telling Jeff how you proposed. He’d like the image too much.” Hope grabbed a pillow and thumped Tobin over the head with it.

“I’m not proposing to you in bed you dip.”

Tobin grinned, leaning down to kiss Hope. “I know. I was waiting to see how long it would take you before you lost your cool.”

“Oh? Really?” Hope straddled Tobin, pinning her arms above her head. “I bet I can make you lose your cool much, much quicker.”

“Oh, I like the sound of that.” Tobin smirked as she leaned up to kiss Hope, who backed away at the last second.

“Wait… Tobin, seriously. How do you feel about kids?”

“Hope, I’d want a thousand with you if you asked me.” 

“I was thinking more like two, possibly three.”

“I think that’s a bit more manageable than a thousand.” Tobin smiled. “Next step, you have to propose.”

“Why do I have to propose?”

“Because you’re the one that brought it up,” Tobin said simply and Hope laughed, dropping down so she was laying on top of Tobin, who started running a hand up and down her back. 

“Ok, I’ll propose.”

“It better be good, I have standards you know.”

“Two seconds ago, you were totally cool with me proposing naked in bed.”

“I found my standards again between now and then.”

“Oh and where were they?” Hope questioned looking up at Tobin.

“I’ll show you.” Tobin flipped them over, pinning Hope below her. “But you have to be quiet or you’ll scare them away again.” 

“What if I want to scare them away again?”

Tobin smirked as she kissed down Hope’s chest. “Well then, it’s a good thing I know how to make you scream.” 


	13. Shirt Tempered

Tobin grumbled as she and Hope stepped onto the elevator to go up to their floor in the hotel. She set her bag down and tugged at the bottom of her shirt.

“Stop,” Hope said, swatting her hand away, “you’ll tear your shirt and then I’ll never hear the end of it.”

“It doesn’t fit.”

“I told you this before we left.”

“It’s my favorite shirt,” Tobin pouted, looking down at her world champion shirt.

“I know but you’re pregnant, so you shouldn’t wear it right now and stretch it out.”

“But I want to wear it.”

“Tobin,” Hope sighed, picking up Tobin’s bag, “I swear, I’ll make Lauren and Amy drag you out shopping.”

“No.”

“Better yet, Syd and Alex.”

“Dear god, no.”

“Then stop wearing that damn shirt.”

“But—”

“No. No buts,” Tobin huffed and reached down, tugging at her shirt one last time, “I swear to god I will remove that shirt and make you walk to the room without one.”

“You wouldn’t dare,” Tobin challenged and Hope looked over at her with a raised eyebrow.

“Wanna bet?” Tobin thought for a minute about pushing her luck but shook her head; she knew Hope wasn’t joking around. Sighing, she followed Hope down the hall to their room, walking over to the bed as soon as the door was opened and flopping down onto her back.

“I’m never going to be comfortable again,” Tobin whined and Hope laughed.

“You’re five months along, almost done.” Hope set their bags down before joining Tobin on the bed. “Anyway, you’ve got the smallest bump ever for being this far along.” Hope ran her hand over Tobin’s baby bump, pulling the shirt up as she went before softly laying a kiss on it. “Besides, that’s our little boy in there.” Hope grinned.

“It is,” Tobin smiled, running a hand through Hope’s hair. Hope looked up at Tobin before crawling up her and kissing her.

“That’s our baby in there,” Hope said softly, running her hand back and forth of Tobin’s stomach.

“Excitedly said the woman who isn’t pregnant and out of shape.”

“Hey, I love your current shape.”

“I’m only ever going to be in this shape once, so you better soak it up while you can,” Tobin deadpanned and Hope chuckled, kissing her again before settling into the bed next to her.

“How about we nap first and I’ll soak it up after dinner?”

“Sounds perfect,” Tobin said, letting out a yawn.

x-x-x

Tobin sighed as she walked over to the buffet line that the hotel had set up for them. She started carefully picking things for her plate when she heard someone gasp behind her. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Lauren making her way up to her.

“Toby! Look at you,” Lauren said, wrapping Tobin into a tight hug. “You’ve got the cutest little bump,” Lauren exclaimed as she put a hand on Tobin’s stomach. Tobin just sighed, rolled her eyes and allowed it to happen; she had prepared herself for this.

“Gezz Tobin, don’t get too excited,” Ash joked, walking up as Lauren talked to ‘baby Heath’ as she’d dubbed the baby bump.

“It’s hard to get excited when you’re this tired.”

“Try a nap, I hear they work wonders.”

“Nothing works wonders when you’re pregnant. Remember that when Ali comes asking to have kids,” Tobin grumbled as Ash threw an arm over her shoulders.

“I’m sorry Tobs,” Ash said, looking down at Lauren, “she gonna be like that for long?”

“If she’s anything like she was when I was pregnant… I’ll find you a chair Tobin,” Amy smiled, walking up with Luke on her hip.

“Oh trade you!” Tobin grinned reaching out for the young boy. Amy chuckled and handed Luke over to Tobin, who cooed softly at him.

“Oh god, that is cute,” Ash said, watching Tobin with Luke. Tobin looked up and smiled.

“I love him,” Tobin said softly.

“It shows,” Ash replied. Neither noticed Hope and Carli walking in, Hope watching Tobin with a smile on her face.

“You know, in just a few months that’ll be your child in her arms,” Carli said.

“I can’t wait.”

“I know,” Carli chuckled, “and I’ll be honest, you aren’t good at hiding it.”

“No reason to hide it.”

“You got a point.” Carli said, looking over at Tobin. The younger woman looked more than ready to be a mother, holding young Luke in her arms and her own baby bump giving her a certain glow. Carli couldn’t help but feel proud of her best friend for finding someone to love her like Tobin does, for starting a family.

“It’s a boy.”

“Hmm?” Carli said, shaking herself out of her thoughts. Hope turned to her, grinning.

“It’s a boy.”

“Oh Hope,” Carli grinned and hugged Hope, “a little boy.”

“He’s going to be a handful.”

“You’re the one that married her.”

“I’m not complaining.”

“Not saying you were.”

“Hey, I need a favor.” Hope turned to Carli who nodded.

x-x-x

Hope crawled into bed behind Tobin, pulling her close. Tobin clasped their hands together over her stomach.

“What’d you do with my shirt?” Tobin asked and Hope chuckled, letting her breath tickle the back of Tobin’s neck.

“I made Carli hide it.”

“Why?!” Tobin gasped, sitting up so she could look at Hope.

“Because you were going to ruin it!” Hope said back and Tobin pouted.

“That’s my favorite shirt.”

“And you’ll get it back after.” Hope kissed Tobin’s pout.

“After what?”

“You give birth…”

“That’s months away!”

“So?”

“So? I like wearing it!”

“Tobin.” Hope sat up, cupping Tobin’s cheek. “You’ll get it back later. I’m keeping it safe so you don’t ruin it,” Hope explained and kissed Tobin, “now, lay down so we can sleep and I can watch the team fawn over your adorable baby bump tomorrow.”

“If one more person touches it without permissio—”

“I’ll kick their ass for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well you guys almost didn't get the end of this one on accident, apparently my copy and paste skills are not as superb as I once thought... guess who is gonna be checking all my stories this week... Anyway let me know what you think and keep the the prompts up. I started taking them if you leave them here and putting them in my ask box on tumblr cause that makes a nice little list for me, so I'll also link them there too!


	14. Future Tense Up

Hope couldn’t stop smiling.

Tobin was standing next to the sign dedicating the field to her and Hope couldn’t be more proud of Tobin. All of her achievements in such a short amount of time, the board listed them all. Hope knew when she’d started seeing Tobin that the woman would grow into the future of the senior team. One day, she’d have little kids all over looking up to her, even adults admiring her. Hope knew it from the way she played, her dedication and her skill, that she would make herself a key part of any team she was on.

She’d been proven right over the years; all her assists with the Thorns this year, her leadership there and with the senior team, her laidback style making her likeable with kids and putting parents at ease, knowing their children were looking up to someone so honest and good. 

“She looks good up there,” a woman said, stepping up next to Hope, who nodded.

“She does. It suits her.”

“She suits you too,” the woman said and Hope turned to look the woman over, “sorry, I graduated with Tobin. I’ve kept up on her career.”

“It’s nice to meet you.” Hope turned back forward, watching Tobin. 

“Hope!” Tobin’s mother walked up, looping an arm around Hope. “Sorry. We didn’t mean to abandon  you over here.”

“It’s alright, I didn’t feel abandoned.” Hope smiled, ruffling Cole’s hair. 

“Aunty Tob!” he said pointing to where Tobin stood. Hope scooped the boy up, hooking him on her hip.

“That is her, huh?” 

“Yeah!” He grinned.

“You want to go see her?” Hope asked, noticing that Tobin was starting finish up. Cole started wiggling in Hope’s arms and with a smile she set the boy down. He ran right over to Tobin who grinned down at him.

“Cole!” She picked him up, tossing the boy over her head, making him giggle. She caught him and swung him down toward the ground before lifting him up and hooking him on her hip. “How are you bud?”

“Good!” He grinned and nuzzled into Tobin’s neck.

“Good,” Tobin said, kissing the top of his head, watching as Hope made her way over to them, “hi.”

“Hey, Tobs.” Hope smiled, running a hand through the woman’s hair and kissing her forehead. “Great speech.”

“Just everything I felt, all from the heart, you know?” Tobin explained, leaning into her wife’s side.

“I know.”

“Aunt Tobin, play!” Cole said as he wiggled in her arms. Tobin chuckled, setting the boy down. She turned to Hope kissing her softly. 

“I’ll be back,” she promised before chasing after the boy. Hope smiled, watching the two. In just around three weeks, they’d go in and try again with IVF. This time next year, it could be their son that Tobin was holding in her arms, or their daughter. Hope wasn’t going to be picky.

“I know that look,” Tobin’s mother said, walking up to Hope.

“Hmm?” Hope hummed out, not taking her eyes off of Tobin.

“The ‘I can't wait to have kids’ look.” She chuckled and Hope finally looked at her, offering a smile. “You guys tried already?”

“We did… we’re going back in the week after the finals.” 

“Good way to celebrate.”

“Timing just works out perfectly for us.” 

“You two don’t get much downtime.”

“We’re just glad our cycle is back to back summers or this would be even harder.”

“She’s not going to change her mind if she loses, is she?” Tobin’s mother asked concerned.

“Loses what?”

“Oh, now I know you’re pulling my leg.” Hope looked toward the woman slightly confused. “If she doesn’t win the finals.”

“Oh,” Hope said, concern etched into her face, “I don’t know... we’ve never brought it up.”

“Bad luck and all. I don’t blame you.”

“I don’t think she will. We’ve talked about this for a long time and we even tried before the end of the season…” Now that the worry was implanted into Hope’s mind, she knew she’d have a hard time shaking it.

“You guys ready to get some dinner?” Mr. Heath asked walking up, pulling Hope from her thoughts. 

“Yeah, I’ll get Tobin and Cole.”

x-x-x

Hope stood behind Tobin in the shower, her arm loosely around Tobin’s middle. 

“Hope… Hope,” Tobin said, before reaching back and pinching her thigh making Hope hiss and glare at her.

“What the hell?”

“You need to let go of me. I can’t reach the shampoo,” Tobin explained as Hope dropped her arm. Tobin turned to face her, cupping her cheek, “what’s going on?”

“You want to start a family, right?”

“Yes, of course,” Tobin said, rubbing her thumb across Hope’s cheek, “You know this.”

“What if… what if the Thorns don’t take the championship?”

“It changes nothing,” Tobin said seriously, “we have a plan Hope and I, for one, plan to stick to it. Having a family comes over having another title to my name. Yeah, it’ll suck if we don’t win but I have something better to look forward to.”

“Ok,” Hope whispered. 

“That’s what you’ve been so spacey over tonight?”

“I guess,” Hope said and Tobin leaned up, kissing her. 

“You should’ve said something.” 

“I just… I saw you with Cole and I wanted that so bad for us. I was worried you’d change your mind if you lost.”

“The thought never even crossed my mind,” Tobin said before turning back around to reach for Hope’s shampoo. 

“Well I mean, your mind has been prone to changes before. How else would you explain how we’re in the shower together in your parents’ home?” 

“Ok well, you know that’s not fair, you basically blackmailed me into that.”

“I didn’t blackmail you.”

“You did absolutely everything you could to tease me all day then walked, practically half naked, from my room to the bathroom. How is that not blackmail?”

“It was coercion, but not blackmail.”

“Whatever it was, it wasn’t fair.”

“I think it was plenty fair. Now you aren’t so stick-in-the-mud-ish about this stuff.”

“You jumped me that week in my own bed… you defiled my bed.”

“Well, that you’re just gonna have to get over.”

“I grew up in that bed.”

“Completely.”

“Dear god,” Tobin groaned and Hope wrapped her arms around her, chuckling. 

“You love me.”

“Sometimes, I wonder what fucking demon possessed me to fall in love with you.”

“Oh ouch Tobin,” Hope growled but kissed the woman’s neck. 

“Hey, Hope.”

“Hmmm?”

“We’re gonna have a baby,” Tobin whispered and Hope turned her around, kissing her soundly. 

“We’re gonna have a baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I kinda just realized that I'm limited with things to do for when Tobin's pregnant and keep repeating the same lines a lot so I hope its not boring you guys. Let me know, and prompt me if you'd like! :)


	15. Henpecked

Tobin hadn’t even wanted chickens. She, however, could never say no to Hope. It was really starting to cause her problems in her life. Like currently, she was trying to get some yard work done and Graff was walking under her feet the whole time.

“Graff, get outta here.” Tobin shuffled the hen away with her foot. Graff, however, had different plans and scrambled right back to being below Tobin’s feet. “Graff, I hate you!” Tobin growled trying to work around the hen. 

“Did you really just tell my hen that you hate her?” Hope asked, walking up. She picked the chicken up, smoothing her hand over the soft feathers.

“It’s psycho.”

“She loves you.”

“Hope, it’s a chicken. It doesn’t understand love.” 

“Yes she does, Tobin!” Hope said, offended, “how could you possibly accuse her of that.”

“Oh my god, you’re insane too,” Tobin huffed as she turned to walk away. The chicken in Hope’s arms let out an awful sound, and flapped her wings till Hope put her down. Graff ran after Tobin, nuzzling her ankle. Tobin stared down at the chicken.

“See.”

“I hear beer butt chicken is really good,” Tobin said, smirking, and Hope glared at her.

“I dare you, Heath.”

“Bring it, Solo.”

“It’s Solo-Heath, thank you very much.”

“Damn right it is.” Tobin smirked turning away to head into the house, Hope following her. “And the chicken stays outside.”

“Sorry Graff,” Hope said, shutting the door on the chicken.

x-x-x

Tobin sighed as Graff hopped into her lap as she sat outside, trying to train Blaze. The puppy walked over, dropping his head into Tobin’s lap. She scratched the dog’s ears while her other hand ran over the chicken’s back.

“This is such a weird problem to have,” Tobin said to herself. She set Graff back on the ground but the hen just hopped back into Tobin’s lap.

“This is a weird and very big problem.” Tobin huffed. “Blaze…help.” Tobin whined and the dog licked Tobin’s hand. “Graff get down!” This got Blaze’s attention and he nudged the chicken off Tobin’s lap. 

“Good boy!” Tobin praised, rubbing the puppy’s ears, “now, to the coop.” Tobin watched as Blaze rounded the chickens up and herded them to the coop. 

“What a good boy!” Tobin grinned and Blaze came bounding back over, leaping into Tobin’s lap. “You did so good buddy! Let’s try again.” Tobin spent the rest of the afternoon working with him. 

x-x-x

Tobin groaned as Graff once again weaved her way between her feet. 

“If you make me fall.” Tobin warned darkly, as she rubbed a hand over her protruding stomach. She was nearly due and was tired of being stuck in the house all day. Blaze walked faithfully beside her, trying to keep the chickens away from her. Since they had found out she was expecting, the animals had been even more attached to her. Blaze slept on her legs, his nose against her stomach for the last seven months. 

“Hey,” Hope walked over to Tobin, wrapping her arms around her and kissing her cheek, “why are you up?”

“I couldn’t fall asleep.” Tobin explained. She was supposed to be napping. She was tired but sleep wasn’t going to come. Hope lead her over to the patio couch they had. She sat down first before pulling Tobin down between her legs. 

“That’s ok,” Hope whispered as she wrapped her arms around Tobin, kissing her neck, “just relax out here with me.” 

“Ok,” Tobin yawned, letting her eyes close. She leaned back against Hope, taking comfort in the older woman being so close. She groaned when she felt Graff jump into her lap.

“Shoo,” Hope said, swatting at the chicken, but Tobin grabbed her hand.

“It’s ok,” she said and Hope smiled, kissing her temple. Soon Hope realized Tobin had fallen asleep, her breathing even, hand on Graff’s back. 

“She loves that chicken, Blaze.” Hope looked down to the dog who licked her hand. “She loves you too.” 

x-x-x

When Tobin was able to come home from the hospital, it was to a basket from the neighbors congratulating them on their newest addition and asking them to kill the chickens. Tobin became infuriated at the note.

“Tobin stop, it's fine. We’ll talk to them later about it.” 

“Nope!” Tobin stormed out of the house and walked next door, she pounded on the door.

“Tobin,” the man answered the door with a smile, “congratulations! He’s gorgeous.” 

“You wanna kill Graff?” Tobin accused and the man took a step back in shock as Tobin yelled.

“What? Oh, the chicken? She screeched the whole time you were gone,” He explained.

“That’s my chicken! My pet! Don’t ever even joke about that!” Tobin shouted as Hope wrapped an arm around her. 

“Sorry about that, the meds are really strong to some people. Tobin is that some person.” She joked as she tried to lead Tobin back to their home. 

“Don’t ever even look at my chickens again!” 

“Trust me they won’t,” Hope muttered as they walked into their home. She laughed as Graff came running up to Tobin and the woman scooped her up.

“Mama missed you,” Tobin cooed.

“So much for the no chickens in the house rule.” Hope chuckled, shaking her head.


	16. On the Wrong Foot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of Hope and Tobin.

Tobin flicked the ball, trying to chip it in over Hope’s head, the keeper nabbing it from the air effortlessly. 

“Nice try, Heath,” Hope said as she threw the ball back out to her defenders. 

“What are you doing?” Alex asked, jogging up to Tobin’s side. 

“What?”

“I was wide open and you took that shot by yourself?”

“So? I can take shots,” Tobin snapped back.

“Tobs,” Alex grabbed Tobin’s arm, stopping her, “what’s up?”

“I don’t know,” Tobin sighed, running a hand through her hair, “long day.”

“Alright, we’re almost done.” Alex patted Tobin on the back before going to get back into position. Tobin looked over her shoulder at Hope who just smirked back at her as Kelley jogged up to Tobin’s side.

“Don’t let her get to you, she loves getting into people’s heads.”

“Thanks, Kell,” Tobin smiled.

x-x-x

“So,” Hope said, sitting down next to Tobin and grinning at her, “you think you can get a ball past me?” She smirked and Tobin narrowed her eyes at her.

“I don’t think, I know.”

“You’re just a middy; you’ll never get one by me.” Hope smirked again as she stole Tobin’s apple from in front of her, taking a bite of it. Tobin growled before pushing back from the table and storming away, leaving a smirking Hope.

“Why do you have to do that to her?” Lauren growled at the keeper.

“It’s too easy,” Hope replied happily as Lauren got up to chase after Tobin. 

“Really Hope?” Kelley asked and Hope shrugged, “why do you do that to her all the time? She’s still nervous about being here and fitting in and you jus—”

“You don’t see it, do you?”

“See what?”

“Nothing, nothing at all.” Hope grinned getting up. “Tell Tobin I’ll see her later.” She smirked again, setting the half eaten apple in front of Kelley before walking out of the conference room. 

x-x-x

“I hate her,” Tobin grumbled, her face buried into a pillow as Lauren rubbed her back. 

“You don’t hate her.”

“I do.”

“Trust me, you don’t,” Amy said from the other bed, not bothering to look up from her magazine. Tobin reached for the other pillow to throw at her but Lauren kept her hand on it, refusing to let it go.

“Cheney, let me throw the pillow!” Tobin whined pathetically and Lauren chuckled shaking her head. 

“Sorry Tobs, no hurting each other right before London.” 

“But she deserves it.” Tobin pouted.

“I’ll let you have Kelley jump-scare her later.”

“Ok.” 

“Both of you suck,” Amy said, still reading the magazine she had. 

“Tobin, you need to talk to us though. What’s going on?”

“I don’t know,” Tobin sighed, burying her face in the pillow again, “she just frustrates me so much.”

“Sounds like you like her,” Amy said, and Tobin lifted her head to glare at the woman.

“I do not, by any means, like that arrogant, smart-mouthed, egotistical jock we have for a keeper.”

“Well, considering how wordy your response was…” Amy said finally looking over at the two, a smirk on her own face.

“I don’t like her!” Tobin whined.

“Toby…” Lauren said and Tobin huffed, kicking her feet against the mattress.

“I don’t!” 

“Ok, ok you don’t. Geez, don’t get yourself so wound up.”

“Amy, you aren’t helping,” Lauren finally said and Amy shrugged.

“You don’t see it either?”

“See what? There's nothing to see!” Tobin defended and Amy laughed.

“Oh there is plenty to see.” Amy shrugged. “I’m going to go for run, you in?” Amy looked at Lauren who looked down at Tobin.

“Go, I’m going to stay, play cards with Lex.”

“Ok.” Lauren smiled, rubbing Tobin’s back once more before following Amy out. “And Tobin… you don’t have to figure it all out right now.”

“Figure what out?” Tobin cried out throwing her hands in the air. “There is nothing to figure out!”

x-x-x

Tobin couldn’t sleep. She was tossing all night and knew Amy was getting frustrated with her. So, she got up as carefully as she could and found her shoes.

“Where are you going?”

“I can’t sleep.”

“We have rule—”

“Amy… I can’t sleep and I’m going to end up keeping you up. I’ll be back later,” Tobin promised and Amy sighed.

“Take your phone, and shoes… and a coat.”

“Yes, mom.” Tobin smirked. 

“And Tobin… be careful.”

“I will,” Tobin promised before walking out the door. 

“Key!” Amy said, bolting up in her bed and Tobin walked back in, grabbing the key from the dresser.

“Thanks, Amy.” Tobin smiled before heading back out the door. Amy laid back down, snuggling further into the blankets, glad that Tobin’s tossing would finally stop for a bit so she could sleep. 

Tobin made her way down the hall of the hotel, struggling to get her other shoe on. Finally able to pull the offending object over her foot, she made her way down to the front lobby. She waved to the front desk person who gave a nod back.

“I think one of you just went outside,” he said and Tobin chuckled.

“One of us?”

“Olympians? We have a few of you here…”

“I think it’s just the soccer team.” Tobin smiled.

“A handful of Gymnasts and swimmers are here too, no Phelps though.” The man frowned. “That would be worth losing my job over to gush…”

“I’ll send him your way if I see him over there.”

“You are a god.”

“Don’t tell her that, it’ll just go to her head,” Hope said, walking up and leaning against the desk.

“Of the two of us, I’m the least likely to let something like that go to my head.” Tobin shot back and Hope raised her hands.

“Woah, you get mean when it’s late.”

“Maybe it’s just you I get mean with.”

“And why is that?” Hope asked, leaning forward on her hand looking at Tobin.

“Because I don’t like people like you.”

“Oh, like me? And exactly what are people like me, like?”

“Jerks! You think you’re hot shit and the best out there when there are so many better ones out there. Take Ash for example, she’d kick your ass!” Tobin said, voice increasing as she went on.

“Ummm… I have to ask you guys to take this outside…” 

“Come on Tobs.” Hope threw her arm over Tobin’s shoulders. “Out we go.”

“Don’t touch me.” Tobin shrugged Hope’s arm off her shoulders.

“Aw, so touchy.” Hope smirked.

“Why are you being such a bitch?” Tobin shouted and Hope stopped, turning to face the woman.

“What?”

“You are such a bitch to me!”

“I… I don’t mean to be.” 

“Then stop. Please just stop,” Tobin said, looking down to her feet, “I’m tired Hope. I’m tired of fighting with you, and being so—” 

“I’m sorry,” Hope said and Tobin looked back up at her.

“What?”

“I’m sorry… I think I read the situation wrong and... I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be mean. It won’t happen again.” Hope turned to head back into the hotel, leaving Tobin confused.

“Hope, wait.” Tobin called after her. Hope stopped but didn’t turn around, so Tobin walked over to her. “What do you mean, you read the situation wrong?”

“It’s nothing.”

“No, stop. I’m tired of people saying I obviously am not seeing something… tell me what I’m not seeing.”

“Tobin…”

“Hope, please,” Tobin said and Hope turned to look at her.

“I…” Hope made a face and shook her head. “It won’t happen again, ok?” Turning to walk away again.

“Hope!” Tobin shouted, “I deserve to know.”

“I like you, Tobin.”

“What?” Tobin asked, jaw dropping slightly, “no… you and Kell… but… What?” 

“Kelley and I are just friends. She understands me and doesn’t worry about how I’m going to react. You though... you I like. I thought you liked me too but… I was wrong. I promise it won’t happen again,” Hope said and moved to head back into the hotel again.

“Go out with me,” Tobin said softly.

“What?”

“Please… go out with me?” 

“Tobin, I don’t need your pity.”

“It’s not, it’s not pity. It’s me being honest. Go out with me.” 

“Tobin…”

“Come on, what’s the worst that could happen?”

“We’re headed into the Olympics, we can’t—”

“Really? We can’t? When have you ever said we can’t do something?”

“The time I told you guys we couldn’t murder—”

“That was different. Seriously, go out with me, you didn’t read it wrong, I... just didn’t see it.”

“…Ok”

“Cool, I’ll pick you up at four tomorrow?”

“What?”

“Our off day?” 

“Right.” Hope agreed, though confusion was still written all over her face. “Now, we should get back to bed.”

“Ok.” Tobin led Hope back to their floor. “Tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow.” Hope nodded. Tobin headed back to her room, grinning as she went to crawl back in bed.

“Feeling better?” Amy yawned.

“Yeah.” Tobin smiled, rolling over to face Amy.

“Figure some stuff out?”

“Yeah, yeah I did.” Tobin grinned.

“Good, I’m glad.”

“Me too.” Tobin rolled onto her back, staring at the ceiling. “I have a date tomorrow.” She sighed happily.

“Wait, what?” Amy asked sitting up in bed, flipping the light on.

“Night Amy,” Tobin said, snuggling into the blankets.

“Tobin Powell Heath! What did you say? I will get Lauren in here.”

“I have a date.”

“With?”

“Hope.”

“Oh thank god,” Amy said, laying back down and flipping the light back off, “who asked who?”

“Good night Amy,” Tobin said and Amy huffed.

“Night Tobin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finally got this one done! :D YAY! Let me know what you guys think!


	17. Shopping with the Entire Family

Tobin followed Hope around the store, Julian on her shoulders. Today. they were out shopping for their daughter. Hope was eight months pregnant and was in a full blown nesting stage. 

“What do you think bud? What should we get for the baby?” Tobin asked, bouncing the boy on her shoulders.

“Toys.” Julian grinned and Tobin laughed. 

“Well yes, we will get her toys.” Tobin chuckled.

“Clothes.” 

“We should have that covered too, bud,” Hope said, smiling. “What do you think of that dresser?” Hope asked, looking over at Tobin.

“It’s cute. What about you mister?”

“Buy it!” Julian grinned and Tobin plucked the boy off her shoulders, setting him in the seat on the cart. Tobin walked over to the box, picking it up and sliding it onto the buggy. 

“What next?” Tobin asked.

“Changing station, then we should pick up a toddler bed for him.”

“Why do we need a toddler bed? If we get a normal bed, then we don’t have to buy another in like three years.”

“We’ll talk about it.” 

“Jul, you want a big kid bed or a toddler bed?”

“Don’t do this Tobin,” Hope warned.

“Big kid bed.”

“Tobin, I swear.”

“Big kid bed it is.” Tobin grinned as Hope sighed. 

“You’re ass is dead tonight,” Hope whispered into Tobin’s ear as the woman grinned. 

“Sure Hope, keep thinking that.” 

“Stop!” Julian shouted and Hope stopped the cart. The boy reached over, grabbing a set of sheets from the shelf. “These,” he said, handing them to Hope who took them, looking them over. The sheets were white with little hearts of all different colors on them. 

“These, are perfect bud.” 

“Yeah little man, they are,” Tobin said, ruffling the boy’s hair. 

“We should get a car-seat and get outta here. Someone is going to need his nap soon,” Hope said, kissing Tobin’s neck. Tobin smiled as she leaned on the cart, kissing Julian's forehead. 

“Car-seat then home bud.”

“Nap time!” Julian grinned. Tobin pushed the cart as Hope scanned the shelves still, plucking a few items along the way, handing them to Julian to throw into the cart. 

“Oh no,” Tobin said, grabbing the last item Julian tossed in, “the baby does not, by any means, need puffs just yet.”

“But mommy!” 

“Nope, baby doesn’t need puffs, yet.”

“Oh, she said yet!” Hope grabbed the container of baby food and handed it to Julian. “They don’t go bad.” She smiled, looking at Tobin, who glared at her. Tobin shook her head as Hope leaned forward and kissed her. 

“You are such a bad parent at times.”

“Keep thinking that.” 

“I think I will.”

“You think I can be a bad parent? Just see how bad of a wife I can be.” Hope smirked, kissing Tobin. 

“Eww, stop it,” Julian said, covering his eyes, making them chuckle. 

“Stop it? Stop it,” Tobin mocked, leaning in and tickling the boy’s sides as she kissed his face. 

“Mommy!” Julian squealed and wiggled in the cart seat, trying to escape the tickle attack his mother was starting.

“Come on you two,” Hope chuckled, as she pulled Julian from his seat effectively saving him from Tobin’s tickle attack. 

“Thank you, mama,” Julian said, tucking his face into Hope’s neck as he wrapped her arms around her, “you saved me.”

“Come on big fella, car-seat then nap time,” Hope said and started walking, looking over her shoulder to make sure Hope was following. 

“I’m coming,” Tobin said, chuckling. 

“Good, because someone has to put all this in the car.” 

“Is that all I am for you? Your pack mule?”

“Yes,” Hope smirked then leaned closer to her, dropping her voice to a whisper. “Well, that and my sex slave.”

“I see how it is.” Tobin laughed. “Even if I am a willing participant.”

“Mama… nap time.” Julian said, letting out a yawn.

“Ok buddy, it’s time to go.” Hope promised as they stopped in front of the car seats. “Remember which one?”

“This one,” Tobin said, picking the box up and putting it on the cart, “let’s roll.” 

x-x-x

Hope shook her head as Tobin tried to gather all the boxes into her arms at once to get them in the trunk.

“You forgot a step.” Hope deadpanned with zero intentions of helping her wife out.

“What step?”

“The door’s shut mommy,” Julian said and Tobin grinned.

“We have a fancy car.” Tobin kicked under the back end of the car and the trunk of their SUV opened slowly. She smiled, stepping toward the car when movement caught her attention. There, a few feet from her, was Graff. “Graff! What are you doing?” Tobin said, shocked. She set the boxes in the trunk and knelt down picking the hen up.

“Graff!” Julian grinned clapping his hands. 

“Why is the chicken in the car?” Hope asked, looking at Tobin who was smoothing the chicken’s feathers.

“I don’t know! I didn’t put her in there.”

“This following you thing is getting taken to a new level.” Hope shook her head. “Well, put her back in the car and load the rest up. I’ll put little man back in his seat.”

“Deal.” Tobin set Graff into the car, then loaded the rest of the stuff into the trunk. When she finished she climbed into the driver seat, Graff jumping into her lap.

“Weird chicken.”

“Hey remember, you’re the one that wanted them.”

“I did.” Hope chuckled kissing Tobin’s cheek.

“I’m glad you learned to love them.”

“Only her.”

“And Sunny.” Hope pointed out and Tobin laughed.

“He’s in pants. What’s better than a rooster in pants?” 

“Oh god.” Hope laughed covering her face with her hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like you might be getting a lot of this story for a bit, it's just flowing so easily and ideas are being thrown at me lately by a few people and they are too good to pass up.


	18. Twice and Again

Tobin smiled down at the bundled up little girl in her arms. 

“Welcome to the world, Annalise Gabriella,” Tobin said softly, kissing her forehead. The little girl with her eyes open, taking in her surroundings, let out a small yawn, wiggling in her swaddled blankets. Tobin walked over to Hope, sitting down on the bed next to her. 

“With a face like that, you’re going to struggle to say no,” Hope joked and Tobin just smiled.

“I think I’ll live.”

“We might end up broke one day.”

“I’ll stop buying her ponies after the fifth.”

“The fifth?” 

“Who wanted half a dozen chickens?”

“Ok.” Hope chuckled, resting her head on Tobin’s chest as they looked down at their daughter. “We’re going to have a farm at our home one day.”

“I think we are.” Tobin’s smile slowly turned into a frown. “No cows.”

“No cows.” Hope chuckled. “I guess we could have a zoo if we get Julian the hippo he wants.”

“It’s a tiger this week.”

“Well then, tiger it is.” 

“Hope?”

“Hmmm?”

“I want to give them the world.”

“We’ll do our best.”

x-x-x

Tobin fell backwards onto the couch with a groan. Annalise had a set of lungs on her that far and away beat her older brother. They had been home just over a week with their little girl and it felt like that was how long since they’d both slept. 

“I’m guessing you are about to be really happy we have visitors.” Hope chuckled as she walked in.

“Nope.”

“Hey Tobs,” Lauren said and Tobin sat up.

“Oh thank god.” Tobin jumped up and hugged Lauren and Jrue, their daughter and son standing between them. “Hey guys.” Tobin smiled, hugging the two children. 

“Aunty Tobin, shhhh, the baby is sleeping.” 

“Yes, she finally is.”

“Come on kids, why don’t we go play outside?” Jrue said, taking his own two and Julian out into the yard.

“How are you guys doing?” Lauren asked, sitting down.

“Why didn’t you warn us against two?” Hope whined as she sat next to Tobin, burying her face in the woman’s neck.

“You were dead set on two.”

“We were wrong!” Hope muttered and Lauren chuckled.

“It gets easier.”

“Lies.”

“It does, the first month is hard. I’ll help any way I can.”

“Good, because we need it,” Tobin admitted. 

“Also, you have a game in three days to get ready for.”

“Can’t I skip?” Tobin whined and Lauren laughed. 

“No.” 

“But we just had a baby.”

“Who will be there with you,” Hope said and Tobin narrowed her eyes at her.

“Like hell she will, she’ll catch a cold.” 

“She will stay here with Jrue and I, along with the other kids. Hope, you are more than welcome to stay home too.”

“I think I’ll go. Get out for a bit, it’ll help.”

“Ok then.” Lauren looked between the two. “It’s all set. I’ll watch them for a little bit while you two go do your thing?”

“Oh no, none of that going on any time soon…” Hope said and Lauren snorted and Tobin whimpered.

“Seriously?”

“She’ll get over it. I’m pretty sure we all say the same thing at that point; you did too. At least you can't get her pregnant again,” Lauren smirked.

“I can try.” 

“Oh Toby, do we need to explain the birds and the bees to you again?”

“Cheney stop…” Tobin whined, making both Hope and Lauren laugh. Hope leaned over and kissed Tobin’s forehead. 

“We’ll be fine.”

“Now, I suggest you two run and get a quick nap in. Jrue and I have the kids.”

“Deal,” Tobin said practically dragging Hope to their bedroom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! You finally get to meet their daughter! That wait took forever lol. Hope you guys enjoyed!


	19. Chicken To Go

Tobin had never learned to like Sunny over the years of having the rooster. He was loud and annoying and downright mean to Tobin at times. He was, however, Hope’s favorite. His quirks, as she liked to call them, made her love him even more. Tobin just found it plain weird that the damn thing liked wearing pants. She did, however, enjoy the fact that he now had just as many pink frilly pants as he did little blue or green pants. 

Even though she disliked the rooster, her heart still sank when she noticed he wasn’t in the yard. Sunny was never one to go far, he rarely ever ventured out of the yard and when he did, it was only at Graff’s pushings; Graff was their little hellion at times. So, Tobin freaked out even more when she noticed Graff, sitting happily in Tobin’s normal spot on the patio furniture. 

“Oh shit. No no no no, I did not lose the fucking rooster.” Tobin opened the backdoor of the house. “Blaze!” she called out for the dog, who came running over. “Find Sunny,” she told him and the dog’s nose hit the ground so quickly, Tobin feared he might have injured himself. Blaze snuffled at the dirt for a moment before starting to walk around the yard, unable to find his lost companion. He looked up at Tobin, ears drooped and tail sinking down. 

“It’s ok bud,” she said, ruffling his ears, “let’s go get Annalise and we’ll go for a walk and find him, hmm?” The dog wagged his tail and ran off toward the nursery, Tobin chuckling as she followed behind. When she walked in, she found Annalise standing up in her crib, just waiting to be picked up. 

“Well now, it seems that Blaze has already informed you of our afternoon plans, hmm?” Tobin asked as she picked the girl up.

“Walk!” Annalise grinned and Tobin kissed the top of her head. 

“Right! First, diaper change though, you don’t want a stinky bottom the whole time we’re gone, right?”

“Ew no.” The toddler waved a hand in front of her nose and Tobin grinned as she laid her down to change her. 

“Good, because stinky bottoms are no fun.”

“No,” Annalise said distractedly as she stared over at the digital picture frame they had at the changing table. It ran through hundreds of photos of the family and team, currently on a picture of Lauren holding her. Lauren was Annalise’s favorite aunt, even if no one would admit it to the team. She could be in the foulest of moods and be handed over to Lauren and the mood would be gone. She’d rest her little head on the woman’s shoulder and drift off to sleep, content in every way. 

“I’ll call Aunty Lauren and ask her to come visit this weekend, ok?” Tobin said and Annalise looked up at Tobin, nodding, “all changed, ready for a walk?”

“Walk!” Annalise clapped her hands again. Tobin picked her up and started walking toward the garage where they kept the stroller. 

“Come on Blaze. Anna, we have a special mission today. We need to find Sunny on this walk, ok?”

“Sunny?”

“Yup, he escaped again.” Tobin sighed and Annalise made a face, “exactly.” Tobin set the toddler into the stroller strapping her in. “So, we’re chicken huntin.” Tobin grabbed Blaze’s leash hooking him up before the small family set out on their walk. Before they were even at the end of the drive, Graff was screeching from the fence. 

“Right,” Tobin said, turning around. She walked up, plucking the chicken from the other side and set her on the back of the stroller, the hen settling down nicely, “people must think we’re very weird Anna.” 

After walking their whole neighborhood, they still came up short. Tobin sighed, running a hand through her hair as they stood at the bottom of their driveway. “Well guys… I guess it’s time to call mama and tell her we lost her pride and joy.”

“Juls?” Anna asked, worry lacing her voice.

“Oh no baby, Sunny,” Tobin said, pulling the girl from her seat, “though I can see how you got confused.” Tobin chuckled as Annalise dropped her head to Tobin’s shoulder. Tobin walked them back up to the house, putting the stroller back. She called for Blaze and Graff who followed dutifully behind her. 

Tobin set Annalise down in the yard to play and pulled her phone out.

“I was waiting for this call,” Hope answered and Tobin groaned. 

“Oh, why is that?”

“Do you know where our rooster is?”

“No, that’s why I’m calling… why, do you?”

“In my arms. Your son decided to shove the poor fella into his backpack for show and tell. Thankfully, since I was here for Career day with Ryan, they just came and got me from his class.” Before Hope was even half-way through, Tobin was laughing so hard, she had tears in her eyes.  “This isn’t funny.”

“He stuck a rooster, with pants on, in his backpack for kindergarten show and tell, it’s fucking hilarious. All the other parents are going to want to hide their kids from us because we’re so fuckin weird!” Tobin cried out and Hope started chuckling. 

“Whatever, I’ll be home with both boys soon enough, and our rooster.”

“Ok.”

“Tobin?”

“Hmmm?”

“I love you, even if you did lose my rooster.”

“I love you too Hope, even if you did force me into getting chickens.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Don't know if I've sad this before but I still never could've imagined these chickens being such a force in this story. They add so much though. Hope you guys enjoy.


	20. Future Upgrades

Tobin looked at Allie and Lindsey, the two ready to help her out, giving up their free day to join her in a backyard project.

“Harry, I don’t see why they need a bigger coop? The one you made with Abby is fine.”

“It is, but I want better than ‘fine’, and with Jules at nearly three and Anna at one they deserve a playscape,” Tobin explained as she laid the plans out on the table. 

“Holy cow Tobin! did you draw these up yourself?” Lindsey asked, amazed.

“Oh god no, the internet is a wonderful place.” Tobin placed the two candles they had on the table onto the papers so they wouldn’t roll back up or blow away. “So, this side is actually going to be for the kids to play, while this is the coop for the chicken—”

“We’re never going to finish this today,” Allie said.

“Well, most the team is going to drop in at some point. Except Sinc, she said her job starts once  everything else is done and then she’s gonna add ‘cuteness’ to the place…”

“I’d worry if I were you,” Lindsay smirked and Tobin laughed. 

“It’ll be fine, she added ‘cuteness’ to Anna’s room.”

“So question,” Allie said, pulling the plans closer to her.

“Yes, Harry?” Tobin smirked.

“Are we fencing them in?”

“No, we’re going to let them have free run of the backyard still.”

“Good, they are happier when they are free range.” Allie smiled and Lindsey looked between the two.

“You two freaking worry me.”

x-x-x

Hope held Julian's hand as they walked into the house, Anna nearly asleep on her hip. 

“Right to bed, J,” she informed him, patting his back and the toddler ran off toward his room, Blaze trailing behind happily. Hope made her way to Annalise’s room, humming softly to the girl as she rubbed her back, willing her to fall asleep. When she laid the girl down, she saw eyes matching her own fighting to stay open. She smiled and handed the girl her favorite blanket before the child gave up her fight and let her eyes close.

Hope made her way out of the room, looking only once over her shoulder before she shut the door and went to check on Julian. The boy never was one to skip a nap, so Hope wasn’t shocked to find him cuddled up in bed with Blaze. The dog raised his head, his tail thumping against the bed, but stayed where he was. Hope smiled as she stepped out of the room, making her way toward the kitchen. 

Tobin wasn’t supposed to be back till later in the afternoon, so she was shocked when she saw her, Allie, Lindsey, and Emily in the backyard. She made her way outside and smiled, they had talked about building the coop but never set to it.

“Harry, put a damn shirt on. You’ll get burnt.” Allie grumbled as she and Emily painted, Lindsey and Tobin working on the roof. 

“Yeah Tobs, we don’t need to see all that,” Lindsey scoffed and Tobin chuckled.

“I don’t know, I don’t mind the view,” Hope said, gaining their attention. Tobin grinned and slid down the ladder.

“You weren’t supposed to be home this early.” Hope put a hand on Tobin’s chest, stopping her from wrapping her in a hug.

“Neither were you,” Hope pointed out, brushing the fly away hairs from Tobin’s face, “also, too sweaty, no hugs.” Hope smirked and Tobin leaned forward and kissed her.

“Welcome home babe,” Tobin said softly.

“The kids are napping already, so how can I help?” Hope asked and Tobin looked at the nearly complete project. 

“We just have to finish painting, and the roof. Besides that, we’re good.”

“Give her the tour,” Emily said.

“Aren’t you supposed to be running to get another box of roofing nails?” Allie shot at her and Emily scrambled back to her feet, “coming Lindsey?”

“Yeah guys, take a break, get some food. I’m sure Tobin forgot to feed you,” Hope said, smirking as she cupped Tobin’s cheek. She pulled her own credit card from her pocket, handing it to Emily, “bring something back for everyone, kids too.” 

“Got it boss.”

“I’m thinking I should go with them…” Allie said slowly and Hope chuckled at her, “see ya Harry, have fun.” Allie winked before she followed after the other two. 

“So a tour, huh?” 

“Yeah.” Tobin grinned. “You’ll love this, I tweaked the plans just a little.” Tobin took Hope’s hand in her own and led her to the first part of the structure they had built. “So, we upgraded their living quarters.” She walked to the back where they had installed two large doors, pulling them open. “We built them a nice little place to hang out inside, and made it easy to gather their eggs, if they ever decide to actually lay them inside instead of in the middle of the yard.” Hope chuckled. She had to admit, the small crew had gotten a lot of work done. 

Tobin shut the doors again, sliding the lock in place so they wouldn’t re-open. She walked over to the middle, fenced-in gazebo they had built. “I almost didn’t build this, but Nadim said the chickens would love it so I put it in, or well, she built it really. The last building is where I made the most changes though.” Tobin looped an arm around Hope’s waist leading her over to the door. “So, this is for the kids,” Tobin opened the door and Hope’s jaw dropped, for such a small building it was packed full of things, a small kid kitchen, a little sitting room, a loft and even a little area with a desk. 

“So, I figured they are going to start to want to play outside in their own area and well, we can’t spoil our chickens and not our children. So, I made them a little play area. Just picture it, Annalise spending hours in here, picking on her brother.” Tobin smirked and Hope chuckled, pulling Tobin close by her hips. 

“I love you,” Hope said softly before kissing Tobin, “you always put our children first and I love you so much for that.” 

“Well, I think I could manage to put you first for a little while tonight.” Tobin smirked, pulling Hope down into another kiss. “Just a little while.” 

“I’ll hold you to that.”

“You better.” 

“Now, we better finish this up before the kids wake up.” 

“Sounds like a plan.”

x-x-x

By the time Hope and Tobin put the final touches on the chicken coop and playhouse, the others had returned with food. 

“It looks great guys.” Emily smiled as she sat with Anna in her lap, happily munching on a banana. 

“Yeah, you guys did a great job,” Hope said, “thanks for helping.”

“We’re not the only ones, most the team had a hand in it,” Allie said and Hope nodded.

“I’ll have to thank them.” 

“Team dinner at the Solo house!” Lindsey shouted and Tobin glared at her. 

“Not that kind of dinner, we run a respectable household.”

“Says who?” Hope smirked and Tobin rolled her eyes.

“Hopefully one day, our children.”

“Right,” Hope said, looking at the others, “respectable.” 

“Fine,” Lindsey sighed, slumping back in her chair. 

“Mama… can we go outside…” Julian asked, having spotted the new building in the yard. 

“Sure bud,” Hope said, picking the boy up from his spot, “we have a surprise for you.” Hope carried him while Tobin plucked Anna from a pouting Emily.

“Bye Anna,” Emily said and Lindsey chuckled. The group stayed back as they watched the two parents show their children around the new playhouse and the swingset they connected to it. 

“Ok, they are too sweet,” Allie said as she recorded Tobin crawling after Julian as he went out the slide from the loft. Hope had Annalise in the swing, pushing the little girl, “this is so going to the group chat.”

“Who would’ve thought those two would end up like this.” Lindsey chuckled, shaking her head. 

“They’re perfect for one another,” Emily said and the two others nodded. 

“I mean for shits sake, Tobin built a chicken coop for her!” Lindsey laughed.

“Twice. This is the second one,” Emily reminded them.

“That’s one badass coop.” 

“For one pretty badass family.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's what the coop is based off of! http://st.houzz.com/simgs/7c11918f0f6251bc_8-5946/home-design.jpg 
> 
> :) Hope you guys enjoy!


	21. Treat like Family

“Mama!” Julian came running up to Hope, who picked him up. 

“What’s up, Julian?” Hope asked. 

“I wanna be a wolf for trick or treating.” He grinned and Hope kissed his forehead.

“That is something I can work with.” She set the boy back on the ground already formulating ideas in her head. 

One thing that not many people knew about Hope was that she had a creative side. This creative side led her to learn how to sew and she’d become fairly good at it. So much so that she’d made all of Julian's costumes over the years. Tobin walked up behind her wife, kissing her neck as she worked.

“Whatcha doing?” Tobin asked, kissing up her neck in an attempt to distract her.

“I’m working on Julian’s Halloween costume,” Hope replied simply, looking back to her pattern to make sure she was getting the proper stitching done. 

“The kids are both asleep… come to bed…” Tobin suggested, tracing a finger up Hope’s arm.

“In a minute babe,” Hope said, leaning back to kiss Tobin quickly. Tobin sighed in defeat, heading off to bed on her own. She knew better than to wait up, Hope could get really focused on her work and usually wouldn’t get up till she deemed her work done.

x-x-x

Tobin yawned, rolling over in bed to pull Hope closer to her, only to come up with cold sheets next to her. She rolled her eyes and got up, slowly making her way down the hall to the area Hope had set up to sew. There, in the same place she left her the night before, was Hope, working away on the machine with a stack of costumes next to her. 

“Hope,” Tobin whispered, walking up to her. She reached up and covered Hope’s hand carefully, making the woman stop her work. 

“Tobs?”

“You need to come to bed,” Tobin said, watching the fight flare up in Hope’s eyes only to be drowned out as the woman yawned. Hope reached up and flipped the machine off, allowing Tobin to lead her out of the room. They pulled the door shut, making sure the kids couldn’t get in before heading to bed.

“What time is it?” Hope yawned again, snuggling back into Tobin’s embrace as they laid down.

“Nearly six.” Hope groaned burying her face in Tobin’s neck.

“The kids will be up soon.”

“I’ll take care of them today, you sleep.” Tobin kissed the top of Hope’s head, pulling the blankets up around them. She might be able to catch another hour or two of sleep with her wife if she was lucky. Thank god their children were good sleepers.

x-x-x

Hope groaned as she woke up, stretching her sore back out before going in search of coffee. She walked down and into the kitchen only to find Tobin, waiting there, with a fresh pot brewed.

“Heard you wake up.” Tobin explained, handing Hope a cup before kissing her. 

“What time is it?”

“Noon, or just about really. The kids are down for a nap. I was going to clean but that didn’t sound like fun.” Tobin chuckled. 

“No, it never is.”

“So, why were you up so late babe?” Tobin asked, stealing a sip of coffee from Hope’s mug. 

“I made all the Halloween costumes.” Hope grinned, proud of herself.

“Oh?”

“Want to see?” Hope asked, already dragging Tobin away before she could answer. Hope opened the door and went right to the pile she made. “Julian is going to be the big bad wolf. Anna will be little red riding hood. Sunny and Graff are going to be sheep. While you and I are going to be farmers.”

“You have got to be kidding me.” Tobin laughed as Hope laid all the costumes out on the floor. “You made costumes for Graff and Sunny?”

“I even figured we could bring Blaze along so he can make sure they keep up.”

“Oh god Hope… we’re going to be the crazy neighbors.” Tobin laughed as Hope pulled her close kissing her. 

“Oh babe, didn’t you get the message? We already are.” Hope kissed Tobin again. “I think you said something about the kids napping?”

x-x-x

Tobin watched as Julian ran around the backyard, chasing after the chickens in his wolf costume. Blaze, in turn, was chasing after the boy, barking and wagging his tail. Hope walked up behind Tobin, wrapping her arms around her, dropping her chin to Tobin’s shoulder. 

“He looks great,” Tobin said, kissing Hope’s temple. 

“I outdid myself this time.” Hope grinned, kissing Tobin’s neck. “I think we’re going to be the best looking theme family out there.”

“I don’t see how we fit into the theme?”

“We don’t have to.” 

“Mama!” Annalise yelled as she ran as fast as her little two-year-old legs would carry her. She ran right up to Hope who knelt down and captured her in a hug before picking her up. 

“Hi sweetie, what’s up?”

“Out.” She pointed toward Julian outside and Hope chuckled but set her down and opened the door for her to go out. 

“You guys have about ten minutes before dinner is ready and then we’re going to go, ok?” 

“Ok mama!” Julian yelled back as he started chasing Anna around, the little girl giggling at his antics.

“Ten minutes, huh?” Tobin asked moving in to kiss Hope.

“Oh no, cowboy. We have to get ready too.” Hope pushed Tobin backwards. “Come on, let’s go.”

“I thought we were farmers, not cowboys.”

“We are.” Hope sighed, annoyed. 

“Then why call me cowboy?”

“Oh Tobin,” Hope turned to look at her wife. “Please tell me that didn’t go over your head.”

“What?” Tobin asked again, a bit dumbstruck, Hope laughed walking away. “Hope… Hope come back!” Tobin followed after Hope.

Exactly ten minutes later Tobin walked out of their bedroom dressed as a farmer, pouting as she glared at Hope. 

“Go feed the kids.” Hope chuckled, kissing Tobin. 

“Fine.” Tobin pouted again and went to call the kids in. “Come on kids, dinner time,” Tobin yelled and the two came running in; Blaze, Graff and Sunny right behind them. Tobin shook her head as they ran into the house. “We seriously are the weird neighbors,” she said, shutting the door. Hope shook her head as she placed the mac and cheese and chicken nuggets she’d made for them on plates before setting the plates in front of the kids, kissing the top of Anna’s head. 

“So, I was going to make us something like soup to keep up warm but then I remembered I’m married to a child, so I made you dino nuggets too.” 

“You’re perfect, you know that, right?” Tobin grinned, kissing Hope.

“I’ve had lots of practice.” 

“Done!” Julian said, his plate clear but Blaze was smacking his lips under the table.

“Oh no little buddy, you need to eat,” Tobin said, making another plate for the boy and setting it in front of him. “So eat or no trick or treating for you.” Julian groaned at being caught and started to eat.

“You need to eat too.” Hope handed Tobin a plate before grabbing her own. She couldn’t help but laugh as Graff jumped into the woman’s lap. The family ate quietly, the excitement of the evening starting to settle in for them. 

“Can we go now?” Julian asked, his plate cleaned by himself this time. 

“Give us a few minutes to finish and we’ll go, ok?” Hope asked and Julian nodded. 

Tobin got up once she’d finished and helped fix Anna’s costume so it was on properly before turning to Graff and Sunny, sliding their sheep costumes on. She lead them out to the garage, putting Anna in the stroller and Sunny in her lap while Graff made herself comfortable on the sun visor. Hope walked out with Julian a few minutes later, Blaze leashed up.

“Ready?” Tobin asked and the family set off for their trick or treating filled evening. 

x-x-x

Tobin smiled as Annalise curled up on her, letting out a small yawn. Hope had Julian much in the same position, curled up on her chest, as they watched The Great Pumpkin on TV. Tobin reached over and took Hope’s free hand in her own. 

“It was a good Halloween,” Tobin said and Hope smiled nodding. 

“It was.”

“Their costumes were a hit. You did a great job,” Tobin whispered, noticing Anna was nearly asleep. 

“I think it’s time to get our little ones to bed.” Hope picked Julian up, the boy fast asleep now. Tobin held Anna and followed behind Hope. They tucked the kids into their own beds before going back to the living room to finish the movie. 

“I think Blaze likes having his own flock now.” Tobin chuckled as she leaned against Hope, the dog sleeping curled around the two chickens still dressed as sheep. 

“I think he’s always enjoyed his flock.” Hope ran a hand through Tobin’s hair, the other hand tucking into the top of the woman’s shirt. “Maybe we could expand his flock?” 

“I thought we said two was plenty?” Tobin asked, enjoying the warmth from Hope. 

“What? Oh no… not kids. I meant another pet.” Hope chuckled, kissing Tobin. 

“Can’t blame me for thinking kids with your hand down my shirt.” Tobin laughed.

“What are you… oh?” Hope retracted her hand from Tobin’s shirt.

“You seriously had no idea your hand was down my shirt, did you?” Tobin chuckled. 

“I mean I can’t help it sometimes.” Hope smirked, kissing Tobin again. 

“What if we moved this to the bedroom?” 

“I like the sound of that.” Hope grinned, watching Tobin as she walked away. 

“Oh and Hope, get those chickens out of their costumes. We really don’t need the neighbors thinking we’re completely crazy.” 

“Oh, too late for that Tobs,” Hope said under her breath as she pulled the costumes off the chickens before running after Tobin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this one I know its a little late for Halloween but shh know one needs to know. Feel free to prompt me! [Leave prompts here!](http://jessi-08.tumblr.com/ask)


	22. Poultry in Motion

Tobin grumbled as she couldn’t reach the crumbs she had dropped. This pregnant belly thing was really starting to bother her. First, it was the fact she couldn't put her own shoes on. Now, it was the fact she couldn't clean the house. She pouted on the couch before the idea struck her, mankind had created machines to fix this.

So, Tobin got off the couch and headed to the store. Within the hour, she was back home and the floor was spotless. She couldn’t help but feel smug for having outsmarted the universe. When Hope got home and Tobin sauntered her way into the kitchen, the woman couldn’t help but chuckle.

“What’s got you so happy?”

“I defeated gravity today.”

“Oh? How is that?”

“I bought us a roomba so I don’t have to try and clean with this huge belly anymore.” Tobin pointed to the machine that was currently bashing itself against a table leg. “They said they get smarter with age.”

“I sure hope so.” Hope smirked.

x-x-x

Hope quickly learned to like the new machine. She certainly loved watching Blaze get used to it. The dog held no trust in the machine, fearing it just as much as he feared the normal vacuum. The young dog learned to stand up to it however. Once Julian was born, the machine never got near the boy. Blaze would nudge it with his muzzle to keep it at bay.

After Julian was born, Hope was glad they had the roomba. They had no time to constantly run around the house and vacuum and now with, Sunny and Graff being indoor/outdoor chickens, it became even harder for them to keep up. She thanked god every day the other chickens hadn’t picked up on their siblings’ spoiled habits.

“Tobin,” Hope called out as she walked around the house trying to find her wife and son. She walked into their bedroom only to find Tobin fast asleep with Julian next to her. The boy looked so small next to his mother. Hope carefully picked him up, setting him in the bassinet next to their bed before laying down behind Tobin. She wrapped her arms around her wife, kissing the back of her head, before joining her small family in a nap.

It wasn’t even an hour later when they were thrown into the waking world by a loud screeching sound. Hope instantly jumped up and check on Julian who was happily staring back at her, a fist in his mouth. Hope chased after Tobin who had run down the hall.

“Tobin, what is going on?” Hope yelled as she came around the corner, running into the back of her.

“I… I think the chickens like the roomba.” Tobin smirked and Hope looked over her shoulder to see Graff sitting on top of the machine, riding it around like it was her own personal hovercraft.

“You’ve got to be kidding me. That’s the last time I ever let you pick out a pet.”

“Hey, not my fault. Who said ‘go ahead pick one Tobin?’” Tobin smirked, leaning back into Hope as they watched Graff chase Sunny around the room on her roomba.

“I had no clue you’d pick the defective chicken.”

“I told you I suck at picking pets.”

“Clearly!” Hope laughed kissing Tobin’s neck. They watched for a few more minutes, laughing as Sunny screeched again hiding behind Blaze, who was not entertained.

x-x-x

Tobin looked down at Julian as she pulled his pants back up on him.

“Who’s ready for camp?” Tobin asked blowing a raspberry on his cheek.

“Six months old and he’s gonna be the hottest item there.” Hope chuckled as she grabbed the diaper bag, hoisting it over her shoulder.

“He’ll be the best dressed too,” Tobin said, lifting up Julian to show off his ‘chicken hugger’ onesie that Mal had sent him.

“I worry our friends dress our boy and rooster more than we do.”

“That’s good, baby clothes are expensive.” Tobin laughed as she placed Julian in his car seat ready to take him out to the car.

“We got everything?” Hope asked and Tobin looked around before nodding. “Your defective chicken is outside right?”

“Oh…” Tobin looked over to the empty docking station for the Roomba. “Nope, she’s somewhere on the vacuum.” Hope rolled her eyes as they started looking for the chicken.

“Hope…” Tobin called out and Hope walked into their dining room where Tobin was. “She’s all you… she figured out how to steer.” Tobin pointed toward the vacuum, Graff on top of it, using one leg to push the sensor bumper in the direction she wanted to go in.

“Think we can return her? Say she’s like a radioactive chicken or something?” Hope whispered, nearly jumping when Graff looked right up at her. Tobin laughed and picked her up, smoothing her feathers.

“Aw, but we love our weird little Graff,” Tobin said, kissing the top of the chicken’s head.

“I now fear the monster I’ve created.” Hope sighed as Tobin stuck Graff back outside.

“Just remember, it’s all your fault.” Tobin smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short again, hope you guys still enjoy it. Let me know!


	23. If the Shirt Fits, Wear it

Tobin glared at the baby sock that had fallen from her arms as she walked to the living room with the clean load of laundry. There was no way she could bend over and pick the tiny sock up. Why was she even doing baby laundry before they’d had a baby? She had no idea, but she thanked god when Blaze trotted up to her, picking the sock up and putting it in her hand.

“Thank you bud,” Tobin said, scratching his ears. Tobin sighed as she sat down on the couch. She’d started sorting through and folding the laundry when she came across Hope’s World Champions tee. Tobin smiled as she ran her fingers over the words, spotting the tag at the top. Large… that was right. Tobin had gotten a medium while Hope went for a large. Tobin quickly, or as close to quickly as she could, shed her own shirt and pulled the still warm tee over her head; it fit perfectly. Tobin grinned, snuggling further into the couch. She grabbed the blanket from the basket and a pillow, settling down for a nap.

It was sometime later when Hope walked in, setting her bag on the table before going to find Tobin. She’d learned around two months ago that calling out for Tobin was no longer an acceptable way to find her wife; waking the woman from a nap was the top sin in their house at the moment. Hope walked into their living room, spotting Tobin fast asleep with Blaze under her arm, snuggled into her chest. Hope chuckled at the sight before shaking her head and grabbing the laundry basket, finishing the folding left undone. Once she’d finished, Hope slid the basket over, leaning forward to watch Tobin for a moment. She carefully traced a finger over Tobin’s cheek, watching as Tobin’s eyes fluttered open.

“Hey,” Tobin yawned, smiling slowly. 

“Hey, wanna go to an actual bed?” Hope asked and Tobin nodded. Hope patted Blaze on the top of the head, waking the dog up. He wiggled his way out of Tobin’s arms and onto the floor. Hope helped Tobin to her feet, pulling her into a kiss. 

“Hi baby,” Hope said softly as Tobin hummed. Hope ran her hand over Tobin’s ever growing baby bump. “Finally figured out my shirt will fit huh?”

“Mean,” Tobin said tucking her head under Hope’s chin. 

“Come on, we get to see the team tonight, so let’s get a nap in before then.” Hope led the way to their bedroom, Tobin practically back asleep in her arms already.

x-x-x

Kelley was the first to notice Hope and Tobin walking in, though she stayed quiet for a moment watching her friends. Tobin was very pregnant, looking like she was due any day now, while Hope walked next to her, arm around her tightly. Kelley loved seeing small moments like this between the couple, the love that radiated between the two demolished any competition put in front of them. Kelley also couldn’t help but chuckle when she noticed that Tobin was wearing Hope’s World Champion shirt. 

“Well now, looks like the wet blanket showed up,” Pinoe joked as Hope rolled her eyes. The team turned and greeted the couple. 

“Oh god Tobin, you look adorable like this!” Ash said, pulling Tobin into a hug, “it suits you.”

“Shut up Ash. It’s only happening once,” Tobin grumbled. 

“Aw but it’s so cute!” Emily added and Tobin shook her head. 

“This isn’t cute; this is hell.” 

“Tobin, they have a point,” Becky said, trying not to chuckle, “you do look really freaking cute all pregnant.” 

“I’m not cute.”

“Oh, you’re cute,” Christen said, kissing Tobin’s temple, “the cutest little pregnant woman there ever was.”

“Hey now! That’s what you said to me!” Amy glared at Christen.

“And me,” Lauren added and Christen put her hands up. 

“Well… at that time you two were…”

“Back off her,” Tobin said, laughing. She reached over and squeezed Christen’s hand, “thanks, Chris.”

“Any time, as long as I get to meet him soon!”

“Very soon, hopefully,” Tobin huffed. 

“Hey, the longer he cooks the better Tobs,” Abby said, walking up and Tobin sighed deeply. She was glad they got along off the pitch, but the woman just rubbed her the wrong way at times.

“Yeah well, if only he didn’t feel like a freaking turkey in my ribs.”

“That’s how they all feel.” Lauren chuckled. 

“It aches,” Tobin whined.

“Well, spend the night with us and try to forget about it,”  Mal offered as she walked up, Tobin smiled, she hadn’t seen the youngest member of their team in months.

“You’ve grown!” Tobin exclaimed and everyone chuckled.

“I’m not the only one!” Mal pointed to Tobin’s stomach and Tobin moved to wrap her arms protectively around her belly. Mal beat her to it, though, setting a fake crown on top of the rounded belly. “I now proclaim you king of the team, at least for tonight or well, dinner, cause Carli might demand her crown back before the end of the night.” 

x-x-x

Hope watched as Tobin yawned again. She knew she had to get the woman home soon, tucked nice and warm into their bed. She watched as Carli walked up to her, the two talking for a few moments. She chuckled as Carli pulled something out of her bag. 

“Carli, my shirt!” Tobin grinned, reaching for the item. It was on a stuffed dog that looked like Blaze.

“On one condition. It stays on him till you have our little fella here.”

“But—”

“No buts. I even put it on this dog so you can cuddle it… though I see you’ve slightly resolved your issue by stealing Hope’s shirt.”

“I still want mine!” Tobin pouted.

“You can have it but can’t wear it till after your boy comes, deal?”

“Fine,” Tobin said, taking the stuffed dog in her hands. She inspected it closely before pulling it close, “it smells like Hope.”

“That’s cause she made me wear it earlier.” Hope chuckled and Carli’s cheeks flared red.

“I figured it would be nice to cuddle something when she wasn’t home.”

“Thanks, Carli,” Tobin smiled, hugging the woman, “I love it.”

“You’re welcome, Tobs. You do look really cute pregnant. Glowing.”

“I know,” Tobin sighed, rolling her eyes, “I’m so tired of hearing it, though.” She laughed.

x-x-x

Hope pulled Tobin close as they laid in bed that night, her champion shirt still on Tobin and the new stuffed dog in her arms. Hope kissed the back of Tobin’s head. 

“You’re so freaking adorable. I love you so much.” Hope mumbled against Tobin’s neck.

“I love you too, even if you stole my shirt.”

“I like stealing your shirts.” Hope smirked, trailing her hand down Tobin’s side. “They look so much better on our floor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly, very slowly getting back into a more normal writing daily thing again. Why this is like pulling teeth this month I'll never know. I hope you guys enjoy, hopefully another in a few days!


	24. First Thank Given

Hope had thought she could handle this, she really did. She’d told Tobin not to worry, to go get a good workout in. Tobin had been trying to increase her stamina again since having Julian. Right now, however, with Julian strapped to her back as she attempted to start preparing their Thanksgiving dinner for tomorrow, Hope was regretting letting Tobin leave. 

Julian was extra fussy today, he refused to be put down, which left Hope with few choices. She debated between putting him on the counter, so he could watch what she was doing, or she strapping him to her with the Moby wrap. She’d opted for the latter, which had worked well at first, till Julian got a little too close with his free foot to the cutting board. One near heart attack later, she’d gotten out the hiking backpack that Carli had sent them and strapped Julian onto her back. The boy seemed content, watching his mother over her shoulder as she worked. He babbled softly and wiggled his feet against her sides. 

Hope was feeling lost though. She had tons of stuff to get done before the morning was finished and she was already behind. She looked behind her as she heard Tobin set her bag down. 

“Hey!” Tobin greeted, taking Julian from off her back, kissing his head before turning and kissing Hope.

“Hey,” Hope said softly.

“How can I help?” Tobin offered, helping Hope shrug the pack off her back. 

“I honestly have no clue.”

“How about I set him in his pack-n-play and I’ll start on the pie?”

“Ok. He’s fussy though.”

“That’s ok, he can fuss for a little. It’s good for the soul.” Tobin smirked as she set Julian down in his pen. The boy sighed as he plopped down on his butt, knowing Tobin wouldn’t coddle him like Hope would. Tobin walked back into the kitchen and started pulling all the stuff she’d need for the pie out. 

“Better start simple babe, zest the orange.”

“I still have no idea why you need a whole teaspoon of orange zest for this pie.”

“Do you like the pie?”

“Yes, it’s my favorite.”

“Then we don’t mess with the recipe.” Hope kissed Tobin again. The two started working together in the kitchen, Hope checking on Tobin every once in awhile knowing that the woman was pretty much lost when it came to cooking. When Tobin moved on from the pie to helping chop veggies for the stuffing, Hope moved up behind her. 

“Here,” she said softly, taking Tobin’s hands in her own as she guided the knife along the celery and diced it with Tobin. When Tobin had the hang of it, Hope dropped her hands to Tobin’s hips, kissing her neck. “When this is done, we can take a break.” Hope promised, smirking as Tobin sped up. They finished up, quickly cleaning before heading to the living room. Tobin picked Julian up while Hope put on ‘A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving’, knowing it was one of Tobin’s favorites. They laid on the couch next to each other with Julian wedged between them, playing with his feet. Hope looked over at Tobin, leaned over and kissed her. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you, too.” 

Julian squealed from his place between them, causing them to look down at him. 

“Aw, we love you too bud!” Hope picked him up, holding him over both of their head. He giggled from above, reaching back down towards them. 

“Look at the handsome boy! Yes, you are.” Tobin smiled tickling the boy. Hope brought him back down to her chest, kissing his face. 

“Who would’ve thought that you and I’d have a family together, when we first met?”

“Honestly… the idea might’ve crossed my mind,” Tobin admitted and Hope looked at her.

“Oh really?”

“Yeah, I mean everyone has a crush on the great Hope Solo when they first join the team… I just never shook mine.”

“You better not ever shake it.”

“Nope, it’s officially a part of me.” Tobin grinned, kissing Hope before scooping Julian up in her arms. “Perfect timing. It's nap time for this little guy.” She went and laid him down in his room before coming back and straddling Hope. “Now I can show you how much I love you.” 

“Now, this is something to be truly thankful for.” Hope smirked, bringing Tobin into a kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving! Hopefully you all enjoyed this little chapter. Let me know what you think!


	25. A Home By Any Other Name

Hope fell in love with Portland. It had been slow, so slow she didn't even realized it had happened till it was far too late to change her mind now. It had started after London, Tobin did the winter and spring at PSG and Hope missed her more than she thought she would. When Tobin got back state side and told her that she’d signed with the Thorns in Portland, Hope’s heart soared. Portland was only a few hour drive from her place. Then Tobin asked her to help find a place to stay, so Hope drove down there and they went hunting, till the perfect place fell into their laps.

That’s how their new routine started. A week in Portland, followed by a week in Seattle. They went on this way for two years or so. Slowly however, they found themselves staying at Tobin’s during the off season. They’d skip their week in Seattle to stay settled in the nice Portland home. Then they’d fly back to Portland after national team duties. Soon enough, Hope found herself drawn to not only the place they’d made home but the city itself. 

Hope loved Seattle, don’t get her wrong. She loved the vibe the city had, the weather, everything. However Portland was a whole new world for her. They were accepting of all communities, and tolerant. Hope felt safe walking down the street with Tobin, sure that no one would bother them. The attitude toward soccer was unlike anything Hope had seen before, everyone knew exactly how the teams were doing. That also meant everyone knew who they were, but no one bothered them. Sometimes younger fans would ask for autographs, neither of them minded, but adults would just smile and nod, offer a good game and move on. It was something Hope loved. She hated being followed and stalked by the press, and strangers. That never happened in Portland. 

So when Hope found out she had fallen in love with the city, it was at the same time she fell in love with Tobin. 

Tobin was even easier to fall in love with and every little thing she noticed about the woman, made her fall even deeper. From the start she knew she was going to love Tobin, she just didn’t realize how much. She loved that Tobin took no shit from her, aside from the very start of their relationship; Tobin always put her in her place. Tobin always remembered when they were apart to say good morning, or good night. She would wake up first and pull Hope closer, or snuggle back into Hope right before falling asleep. She’d snore just the softest little snores after she’d put a good workout in at practice; those nights were also nights she’d cuddle as close to Hope as she could. 

When Tobin moved to Portland though, things changed. It wasn’t just the little things Hope was falling in love with, it was the big things. The fact that Tobin adored kids, and they adored her. Hope could watch them run around for hours playing with the woman. Then there were things that Tobin said that would melt Hope, like ‘I’d never be able to say no to a kid with your eyes’ or ‘I don’t care where we are, home is you.’ Hope would admit they could be sappy but it made her love the woman even more. From the way her smile seemed to take up her whole face to the way her eyes shone in a game, there wasn’t a single thing Hope didn’t love about Tobin.

There was, however, one thing she didn’t love about Portland; it didn’t have a good reason not to move there. Hope wasn’t sure she was ready to give up her home in Seattle, that was where she always ended up going back to. That was ‘safe’ for her. Now she found herself always in Portland though, and missing her own home less and less.

“I want to move in…” Hope said softly as they watched a Sounders game. 

“What?” Tobin looked up, slightly confused. Tobin’s apartment was small, not as small as when she first moved to Portland, but it was just enough for her. 

“I… I want to be together in the off season… I want to move in, if you’d let me.”

“Let you? Hope, I’d love to. Are you sure though? I mean, you love Seattle, you didn’t want to leave.”

“I still don’t, but I love you more. I’ll be there for the season and I’ll be home for the rest of the time. That works for me.”

“Home?”

“With you.” 

“Really?” 

“I mean… if that’s ok?”

“It’s ok. It’s more than ok,” Tobin rolled over so she was straddling Hope. “I love it.” Tobin grinned, leaning down and kissing Hope. “Move in with me.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I mean what’s the worse that could happen? We actually like it and get married and have kids one day?” Tobin smirked and Hope shook her head laughing. 

“You wish.” Hope pulled Tobin down, kissing her, letting her hands trail up Tobin’s sides. 

“Maybe we should look for a bigger place?” Tobin asked, pulling back from Hope as she pulled her shirt over her head.

“You want to leave this place?”

“I mean it’s small and well, if we’re going to start this family idea, we need a bigger place.”

“I say we start smaller, you know, maybe a pet? A dog or something.”

“Oh?” Tobin smirked, kissing Hope. “Well a dog needs lots of grass to play in. Kids need a playset. We need a soccer goal.” 

“A soccer goal?”

“I mean how else am I going to practice scoring on you?”

“A million different ways, and if you’d be quiet for one damn second I would show you.”

“You’ve never complained before.”

“True, I haven’t. I could start though.” 

“Don’t you dare.” Tobin flopped down against Hope’s side, nuzzling her neck. “So big yard, what else?”

“Good size kitchen, gas stove…”

“Only way to cook right?”

“Exactly.” Hope kissed Tobin’s temple. “A few rooms, so when we have kids…”

“Kids?”

“Yeah…”

“Alright then. Well then, we’re going to need a few bathrooms too.” 

“Big windows.”

“A fireplace?”

“We need a home… that’s what we need.” Hope chuckled, kissing Tobin’s temple again.

“Well if that’s it, I already got mine, right here, right now. I’m in her arms.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I've made you guys wait long enough for this one. Hope you guys enjoy.


	26. First Snow

Tobin grinned as she woke up. She knew exactly what had happened overnight, snow. She could tell by the change in how the light hit her walls of her childhood room. Carefully, she wiggled out of Hope’s grip, waiting a moment and watching the woman to make sure she wasn’t about to wake up. Satisfied that Hope was still fast asleep, Tobin got up, collected pants and a sweatshirt and snuck out of the room. She got herself ready before carefully slipping into the room where their children were. 

“Mommy?” Julian asked softly, rubbing his eyes.

“Hey bud,” Tobin said, sitting down on the bed by the boy. She rubbed his back as he yawned, slowly waking up.

“It’s early,” Julian said and Tobin smiled.

“I know, but I have something to show you.” Tobin kissed his forehead. “Can you get up and dressed for me, while I get your sister ready?”

“Ok mommy,” Julian said, rubbing his eyes once more. Tobin rubbed his back once more before getting up and moving to the other bed in the room. Annalise was still fast asleep in her bed, her thumb tucked into her mouth. Tobin smiled, pulling the girl’s hand from her mouth. 

“Anna,” Tobin said, rubbing the girl’s back just like she did for Julian. “Anna baby, time to wake up.”

“Mommy?” The young girl whined, burying her face into Tobin’s side. “No,” she cried pitifully. Tobin moved the girl so she was cradled against her. 

“Baby, I have something fun to show you. You think you can wake up for me?”

“No,” the two-year-old said strongly and Tobin chuckled. 

“Please baby? I promise it’ll be lots of fun. After, I’ll make those chocolate chip pancakes you like?”

“Sleepy,” the girl replied, tucking her face into Tobin’s neck now.

“I’ll let you watch cartoons with breakfast too.” Tobin learned long ago, she wasn’t above bribing her children.

“Snow?” Anna looked up at Tobin who smiled, kissing her forehead.

“Frozen it is.” The girl clapped and Tobin stood up, getting the girl ready for the day.

“Ready mommy,” Julian said, sitting back on his bed. Tobin looked over at him, and gave a nod.

“Good job bud. Put a sweatshirt on for me thought too, ok? We’re going outside.” Tobin whispered the last part and grinned as Julian's face lit up. 

“Ok!” He jumped up and ran over to his bag, pulling his sweatshirt out and tugging it over his head as quickly as he could. Tobin tried to move as fast as she could to get Anna into a clean diaper and fresh clothes for the day. 

“Ready!” Julian shouted and Tobin hushed him.

“Ok, in the closet are two snowsuits. Get them both for me?” Tobin asked and Julian did as he was told. Tobin struggled with an impatient Anna, trying to wiggle the girl into her pants. 

“Here, mommy.” Julian grinned. 

“Ok bud, get yourself into that if you can. I’m going to wrestle the octopus into one…” Tobin said, turning back to Anna who looked about ready to throw down. “You want pancakes, right?”

“Yes…”

“Then let’s get this on you,” Tobin said and was amazed at how easy it was after that to get the suit on the girl. Tobin set Anna on the ground before turning to help Julian. Once both kids were fully dressed for the outside, Tobin lead them to the back door.

“Children ready?” Jeff asked as he stood at the door, all decked out in his own winter gear.

“Yeah, I’ll be right out.” Tobin scooted the kids over to him.

“I think they can wait so you can see them in their first snow.”

“I’ll be quick.” Tobin grinned as she ran down the hall pulling her own gear on. She grinned when she came back into the kitchen and the two kids were excitedly staring out the door.

“You guys ready?” Tobin asked.

“Yeah!” They both shouted as Jeff opened the door. The four of them quickly ran outside into the deep snow. 

The kids had seen dustings of snow before but nothing like the massive storm they had gotten the night before. Tobin couldn’t help but plan with Jeff to wake them up early and get them to playing in the new powder. Some of Tobin’s favorite memories growing up were of playing with her siblings in the snow. 

As Tobin got lost in her memories, Jeff already had the two working on a snowman. Distracted by her thoughts, she didn’t hear the door open, but turned her head when arms wrapped around her. 

“Hey,” Hope said with a gentle kiss, “thought you could get away with letting them play in the snow without me?” 

“I figured I’d let you sleep a little more?” Tobin offered and Hope chuckled. 

“Who else is going to show them how to make the perfect snowman?” Hope asked and Tobin grinned. 

“I mean, I thought about calling Alyssa but I figured she’d be busy with her family too.” Tobin smirked and Hope laughed, pressing their foreheads together. 

“I’m glad we decided to visit your family. Being here for Christmas, watching the kids enjoy the snow, I’m glad we came.”

“Me too. It’s been a long time since I’ve had a white Christmas.” Tobin looked toward the kids and Jeff.

“Come on, let’s go join them.” Hope tugged Tobin out into the yard. The family spent the early morning hours making snowmen and a snow fort, not to mention a spirited snowball fight in the fort. When the kids looked ready to pass out, Hope scooped them up in her arms to go get a warm bath, while Tobin made them her promised breakfast.

With the kids in clean, dry clothes, happily eating breakfast at the table, Hope led Tobin to their room. She stripped the woman’s damp clothes off of her before sticking her in the shower, slipping in behind her.

“You should’ve changed,” Hope scolded.

“I wanted breakfast done,” Tobin said through chattering teeth.

“Well now, you’ll likely catch a cold.” Hope kept her arms around the smaller woman, keeping the warm water cascading over her. 

“I’ll be ok with you here.” Tobin kissed Hope. “Now we should hurry, I promised Frozen for Anna, and I was thinking Christmas movies and popcorn all day?”

“That sounds perfect.” Hope smiled, leaning down she kissed Tobin again. 


	27. Bare Christmas Cards

Tobin looked over at Hope, then back down to the bed, then back at her wife.

“You’re certifiable right now, you know that, right?” Tobin asked and Hope rolled her eyes.

Hope picked up the little grey sweater she had picked out for Julian. It was adorable, Tobin had to admit, she just wasn’t sure the kid would like it. The grey sweater had a classic holiday dress sweater geometric design across the chest and arms in white. She knew he would look adorable in it. 

“Look, this paired with”—Hope grabbed a pair of black pants and a grey and white shirt—“this, will look adorable on him. Especially since”—Hope dug around for a moment grabbing another sweater, this time with a hood—“this on Anna.” The sweater was just a little lighter grey with a black geometric design across the bottom, just slightly different from Julian’s so they weren't matching perfectly. “Plus this red dress ”—Hope picked up a sleeveless red dress with a little ribbon and bow attached to separate the flowing bottom—“and these”—Hope pointed out the grey cable knit leggings she had for the girl—“with a damn bow on her head to match! We’ll look fucking adorable.” Tobin couldn’t help but laugh. She walked over to Hope taking the clothes from her wife and setting them safely on the chair behind her.

“Babe, I think you did a wonderful job. Our Christmas photos will look beautiful” 

“I can’t find the shoes still.” Hope pouted as Tobin brushed her hair back, tucking it behind Hope’s ear. 

“Well then, we’ll go find them shoes later, just you and me. We can let Lindsey watch the kids for a bit.” Tobin promised, kissing Hope. Hope backed up, pulling Tobin down onto the bed with her. Tobin grinned, kissing her again. Hope moved her hands down Tobin’s sides before letting them trace up the woman’s abs, hiking the shirt up with them.

“Mommy,” Julian said from the door and Tobin groaned, dropping her head to Hope’s shoulder.

“Yeah, bud?”

“Snack?” he asked and Hope laughed.

“Oh, he is so your son,” she accused and Tobin laughed, kissing Hope again.

“I’ll be right there bud,” Tobin said getting up, off of Hope, “we’ll finish this later.”

“You’re damn right.”

x-x-x

Tobin sat with Anna in her arms as the photographer clicked away on his camera. Julian was sitting in Hope’s lap, wiggling his feet as he stared down at his new shoes. They were navy blue with faux sheep fur lining; adorable, but not the boy’s favorite thing in the world. Anna had on little white silk booties. Tobin would never admit it but Anna was showing all the signs of following in her own footsteps of hating shoes, and possibly socks. Tobin couldn’t help but see the humor in that. She knew, however, that Hope would not be as amused. 

“Alright, I have to switch a few things around,” the man said and Tobin stood to stretch, holding Anna close. Even after years with soccer photoshoots, Tobin still didn’t like them and hated staying still for them even more.

“I’m going to use the restroom,” Hope said, setting Julian down. She kissed Tobin before walking into the other room. Tobin looked down at the kids then up at the door Hope disappeared through. 

“You guys wanna take your shoes off?”

“Yeah!” Julian exclaimed and Tobin shushed him.

“We can’t tell mama,” she said as the boy quickly took his shoes and socks off, leaving him barefoot, “so hide your feet till we start photos again, ok?” Tobin explained as she quickly tucked Anna’s booties into her pocket. She smiled as Anna giggled and wiggled her now free toes. Tobin looked around before finding a good spot to hide her own shoes. When she turned around, the photographer was staring at her with a smirk smirked.

“Your secret’s safe with me,” he promised and Tobin grinned back, “go get in place, I’ll place her after and she’ll never know.” He promised. When Hope came out, Tobin was already sitting with Anna in her lap, feet tucked under her leg she Hope wouldn’t see. Julian was standing off to her side. The photographer arranged them again, making sure to capture the free feet of the family as he went. Hope was none the wiser.

x-x-x

“Tobin Powell Heath!” Hope shouted through the home and Tobin looked toward the back door, debating if she could outrun the angry keeper. She might be able to run but she’d never be able to hide.

“Yes, dear?” Tobin answered as Hope walked in with her tablet. 

“What in god’s name happened to our children’s shoes… your shoes, during our Christmas photos?!” Hope asked and Tobin couldn’t help but chuckle. Anna was in Tobin’s arms wiggling her toes and giggling down at them, a huge smile on her face. Julian was sitting between Hope’s legs his own bare feet hanging free. While Tobin’s feet were just visible enough to prove to be uncovered.

“Aw, look how adorable they are, Hope!” Tobin said, flipping through the photos. She pulled Hope closer by the hip. Hope stared down at the photos and couldn’t help her own smile as the photos became less and less structured, the young family dissolving into disarray after being orderly for hours.

“Stop,” Hope said, flicking the photos back one, “that’s the one,” Hope said and Tobin grinned. The photo was of Hope and Tobin facing each other in a kiss with Hope holding Julian up, as he wiggled in her arms facing the camera, clearly laughing, and Tobin holding Anna as she nearly matched her brother, both barefoot. “That perfectly sums up our family,” Hope said and Tobin agreed.

“Yeah it does.” She smiled. 

“You aren’t off the hook yet, but order a few dozen of those for cards and I’ll start to think of how you can pay me back,” Hope instructed as she walked away. Tobin chuckled, shaking her head as she sent the order in. 

“Trust me, I can think of a few ways,” Tobin muttered to herself.

“You can start trying in the shower.” Hope called again and Tobin threw the tablet onto the table before sprinting after her wife, thanking god that Lindsey was always dropping by to take the kids out when she was in town. She’d have to thank the girl somehow, just not the same way she was about to thank her wife for forgiving her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't edited so I'll get that done sooner or later, but any glaring mistakes let me know. Also it's still the 8th in most of the US so this counts for the 8ths post in my mind. Hopefully I can finish tomorrows in time for tomorrow lol (or really for me today...)


	28. The Lows vs the Highs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope and Tobin get into an argument that speeds up their lives.

Hope stared at Tobin, unable to believe what had just left her own mouth but the look on Tobin’s face meant it must have slipped out. 

“Ok,” Tobin said, nodding slowly, she grabbed her jacket and keys. 

“Where are you going?” Hope said, unable to keep the edge out of her words. 

“I obviously can’t stay here,” Tobin said sadly and walked out, leaving Hope dumbstruck. None of this was right, they weren't even supposed to be fighting. It started after dinner Hope was tired and just wanted to curl up on the couch with Tobin and watch some dumb TV show that was on. Somehow instead she found herself stationed at the sink cleaning dishes, somehow it didn’t seem fair she had made dinner so it would only be right if Tobin had cleaned the dishes. Tobin, however, was nowhere in sight, somehow getting a call as soon as they got up from dinner. 

Hope hadn't even asked who had called, she should’ve. She was just too angry to even think at the moment, her judgment too clouded. Tobin barely even fought back, just took it and walked out. Hope sighed, dropping her head into her hands, she tried to think back to what had happened. What did Tobin look like when she walked back into the kitchen, was she happy? Was she sad? Who would have called right now? It was ten on the East coast, so if it was family it wouldn’t have been good. It could have been a hundred different people from the West coast, though. Or even out of the country. Had Tobin even tried to say something and Hope had just cut her off in a blind anger?

Hope groaned and grabbed her phone, dialing Kelley.

“Do you know what time my kid camp is tomorrow?” Kelley groaned and Hope frowned. 

“Shit Kell, I forgot. Go back to bed.”

“No, if you’re calling this late and not watching Wheel of Fortune or Jeopardy or whatever, it must be important.”

“We got into a fight.”

“Oh.” 

“She walked out.”

“Oh, you fucked up.” Kelley chuckled. “Well have you called Allie? That’s most likely where she’d go first.”

“That’s what I was hoping you’d tell me.”

“You didn’t know where Tobin would even go? Geez, Hope aren’t you two almost engaged!”

“Shut up,” Hope growled.

“Go fucking call Allie.” Kelley hung up on Hope, sighing Hope dialed Allie up.

“I’m not supposed to talk to you,” Allie answered and Hope groaned. 

“What?”

“She made me promise when she called on her way over not to talk to you.”

“So she is going to your place?”

“Yeah, Bati already set up the guest room too.”

“God he’s fast.”

“Well, Tobin was crying so.”

“Oh fuck.”

“Yeah Hope, oh fuck doesn’t even begin to describe it. What did you even do?”

“I don’t know. I just got mad, I was cleaning the dishes and I had worked to make dinner and I just…”

“Did you bother to ask who called? Because you know Tobin she wouldn’t answer if she knew it wasn’t important.” 

“I know.” Hope sighed. “You aren’t gonna help a keeper out and let me know who it was by chance are you?”

“My job of helping the keeper ends when I step off the pitch.” 

“So that’s a no?”

“That’s a fuck no.” 

“I’m guessing it wasn’t good?”

“No.”

“Can you tell me how bad?”

“Really bad.” Allie sighed. “Hope… you need to fix this. She needs you.” 

“I don’t even know where to start.”

“Well, first thing is you get your ass over here and get on your knees and beg her forgiveness.” 

“Right, see you soon.”

“Drive fast but safe. Bye.” Allie hung up and Hope grabbed her keys before running out to her car. Thankfully Allie’s house wasn’t that far if she really wanted she could run there, it was a few miles. A few minutes later she was pulling up behind Tobin’s car. Bati opened the door for her before she could even knock. 

“Hey,” Bati said offering a small smile. “So I want you to take a moment ok? Because that call Tobin got? Yeah… I shouldn’t even be telling you this but that call… you know what… No. Go talk to her, go fix this.”

“I know.” Hope went upstairs knowing where Tobin would be. She knocked on the closed door and Allie answered, her own eyes red-rimmed, tears staining her cheeks. 

“Hey,” Allie said, stepping aside. “Just go hold her.” Allie patted Hope’s shoulder. Hope walked over to the bed where Tobin was laying down back to the door, she laid down behind her pulling her close. 

“Hey baby, I’m so sorry,” Hope said, kissing the back of Tobin’s head. Tobin rolled over and started crying into Hope’s chest. 

“Lauren…” Tobin choked out and Hope rubbed circles on her back.

“What about Lauren, is she ok? The baby?” They had just found out a few weeks ago that Lauren was pregnant. Tobin kept sobbing, unable to explain further. Hope looked up to Allie who sighed, sitting on the end of the bed. 

“Lauren has a tumor, in her brain,” Allie said slowly and Hope’s chest tightened. Tobin wasn’t upset over what she said, at least not to this degree. 

“Tobin,” Hope said running a hand through Tobin’s hair. 

“I want to get married.” That took Hope by surprise.

“What?” 

“I want to get married. I want to be married to you.” Tobin explained, looking up at Hope. “I mean it, like let’s go right now and get married and just start our lives together.” 

“Right now?”

“Right now.”

“Ok,” Hope said, she knew this wasn’t what Tobin wanted but for now she’d go along with it. “Let’s go.” Hope moved to stand but Tobin tugged her back down to the bed.

“No,” Tobin sighed, settled back against Hope’s chest. “My mom would be mad… so would Lauren.”

“Ok, we’ll plan it.”

“Soon, though, promise soon.”

“Soon.” Hope kissed the top of her head. “Can I say something else?” 

“Yeah.”

“I am so sorry for going off on you. I was frustrated and tired and I wasn’t thinking. I should’ve asked who it was and what was going on. I knew it was important if you answered it.” 

“It’s ok,” Tobin said kissing Hope. “I know you didn’t mean it, and honestly I didn’t hear a thing you said.”

“I really don’t believe that.” Hope chuckled and Tobin shrugged.

“So I heard the last part, it’s no big deal.”

“No big deal.” Hope laughed shaking her head, she buried her face in Tobin’s neck. “No big deal I told you to grow up or get out.”

“I know you didn’t mean it, and you showed up to Allie’s right after I did, you’re here now fixing everything.” 

“I shouldn’t even have to be fixing things right now, we should be booking flights to see Lauren.”

“We can do that later,” Tobin promised. “For now we can talk about what our wedding is going to be like.”

“Oh, wait.” Hope leaned over grabbing her jacket from the floor. She pulled out a ring box, opening it to show Tobin. “Tobin Powell Heath, we should do this properly. Will you marry me?” 

“Of course,” Tobin said as Hope pulled the ring out, sliding it onto her hand, pulling Tobin even closer to her. 

“I love you, Tobin.”

“I know, I love you too.” Tobin grinned. Hope chuckled, letting her eyes slide close, taking comfort in the fact that her now fiance was in her arms. “So Solo, how long has this ring been in your pocket?”

“So I was thinking before Rio for a date?”

“Lauren and Amy are both pregnant… they’ll kill us.”

“So is Syd.”

“Oh, it’s on.” Tobin smirked, rolling over kissing Hope. 

“Hey,” Hope said pulling back. “We’re at Allie’s remember?” she asked and Tobin suddenly burst out laughing, dropping her forehead to Hope’s collar. “Ok, I missed something…”

“I told you, you would propose in bed!” Tobin laughed kissing Hope again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writer's block has been the biggest pain this month, hopefully this helps gets stuff rolling again. Hope you guys enjoy!


	29. Kids Camp Craziness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope volunteers Tobin for a camp without permission.

Tobin looked down at the flyer Hope handed her, then up at her wife.

“This has my name on it.”

“Well glad you can read.” Hope smirked and Tobin glared at her.

“Why?”

“Well I mean you aren’t doing anything for that week when I have that camp so…”

“So you signed me up to be a co-leader of this camp.”

“Possibly,” Hope said slyly and Tobin sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

“You couldn’t bring this up to me before?” 

“I knew you’d say no.”

“Well I mean I am out of shape.”

“Pregnant is not out of shape. But you miss playing anyway?” Hope tired and Tobin sighed but pulled Hope down into her lap.

“You owe me.” 

“Whatever you want.”

“Oh, better be careful with that.” Tobin smirked, kissing Hope. 

“Just don’t get hurt?” Hope asked and Tobin kissed her again.

“Never.” Tobin promised. 

x-x-x

Hope looked over at Tobin as she sat in the grass on the side of the pitch with a group of elementary girls. Tobin had been working with the youngsters for most of the day, she had them all sit in a circle just about ten minutes ago, talking with the young girls. 

“Keep up the drill for a few more rounds,” Hope told her group before walking over to Tobin, she knelt behind the woman, rubbing her shoulders. 

“So no matter what, you follow your heart. You don’t listen to what anyone else says because I have faith in you guys ok?” Tobin said to the girls who all nodded. “Now go run over to the far cooler, I’m sure you’ll find something you’ll like.” Tobin smiled and leaned back into Hope as the kids ran off. 

“How’s it going?” Hope asked and Tobin ran a hand over her stomach.

“Thank god you came over, I can’t get up,” Tobin said and Hope laughed, kissing her. 

“Alright, up you go.” Hope stood and moved to face Tobin, grabbing her hands she helped her up to her feet. 

“Oh thank god, I thought I was stuck there till this boy was born.” Tobin laughed. 

“So the little ones easy to handle?”

“They like me more than you.” Tobin smirked and Hope laughed.

“Oh I highly doubt that.” 

“I don’t.” Tobin smirked. “But now, now I want the big kids for a bit.” Hope narrowed her eyes at Tobin for a moment, looking her pregnant wife over.

“If I say no, you’ll do it anyway. If I say yes you could get hurt.” 

“I won’t get hurt.” Tobin promised, kissing Hope quickly before walking toward the kids doing drills still. Hope chuckled, shaking her head before turning to the little kids who each had an ice cream sandwich, she shook her head laughing.

“Go figure she hops them up on sugar before handing them over.” She looked back at Tobin who had the kids in a circle and they were playing two touch. 

“Don’t worry about how good the touches are just yet, just make sure you get two that’s it,” Tobin informed the girls. “Always keep your eyes on the ball, don’t stop watching because it’lll go randomly around the circle. And don’t always pass back to me, I’m pregnant guys, give me a break.” Tobin laughed and the girls did too. “After a few rounds we can start asking questions, and getting fancier touches on the ball.”

“Hope… can we play with them?” One of the little kids asked, the rest of them standing close behind her in a tight group.

“Hey Tobs?” Hope called out.

“Yeah?”

“Can we join?”

“What do you think girls?” Tobin asked as the group stepped back letting the little kids into the circle. 

“Ok ok, so I say whoever gets the ball gets to ask a question after they pass it.” Hope offered and Tobin nods. 

“Good idea.” Tobin carefully bounced the ball between her feet before gently tossing it over to the girl next to her. “Remember two touches that’s it.” The first girl who was younger got her first touch and pass in perfectly, she grinned up at Tobin who smiled back.

“Ok kid, shoot.”

“Is it a boy or girl?” She asked and all the other girls agreed, Tobin smiled, ruffling her hair.

“A boy.” 

“What’s the real story of how you two met?” The next girl met and Tobin snorted, looking at Hope.

“This one is yours.” 

“Alright, alright… I pissed her off because I knew she liked me, she didn’t realize it. We ended up really liking each other.” Hope smirked making the older girls chuckle and Tobin glared at her.

“Who is your least favorite on the team?” 

“Oh, that’s not fair,” Hope said and Tobin laughed.

“Kelley, Pinoe, whoever is trying to pull another prank on me,” Tobin said and Hope nodded.

“Except Kell, she’s one of my best friends.”

“Yeah… I mean I like Kelley too, I guess.”

“Favorite people on the team?”

“Cheney.” Tobin answered quickly.

“Carli.”

“Wasn’t it supposed to be each other?” The next girl asked and Tobin and Hope looked at each other.

“Naw, Hope is like third or fifth on the list.”

“Tobin’s like tenth.”

“Ouch!” Tobin yelped and Hope laughed, leaning over kissing her. 

“You’re above Kling so don’t worry.”

“That doesn’t help much, everyone is above Kling.” Tobin muttered and Hope laughed.

“Hope, who really proposed?” The next girl asked and Hope’s eyes went wide.

“I did?” 

“What’s the story of that?” Hope looked over at Tobin who bit her cheek.

“We got into a fight… I wasn’t listening very well and well Tobin said she wanted to get married and that was that.” Hope explained and Tobin nodded, accepting the answer.

“Favorite place you’ve played?”

“Washington,” Hope said instantly.

“London, actually.” 

“London?” Hope asked and Tobin nodded.

“Yeah, I mean it was when I started to get to know you better…”

“Oh…”

“Tell her she’s sweet.” One girl urged and Hope laughed, pulling Tobin close.

“You’re sweet.” She kissed her quickly.

“Aw!” All the girls said at once, as the couple slowly pulled apart from their kiss.

“I think that’s a good day, don’t you?” Tobin asked.

“Ok kids, older kids ice cream is in the cooler, we’ll see you tomorrow,” Hope said as the girls rushed over to get ice cream, leaving Tobin and Hope standing in the middle of the field.

“I think I liked this.”

“So you’re not mad anymore?”

“I could never be mad at you Hope.” Tobin smiled, kissing her again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to make this longer but life got in the way this evening. I might do a follow up to this one one day.


	30. Chill Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Hope has a case of the sniffles Tobin tries to take care of her.

**** Hope sighed happily as she sank down onto the couch, Julian finally down for his nap. She had a cold and was running on fumes now and wanted nothing more than to just relax for a few minutes. Unfortunately, a crash echoed from the kitchen just as she was getting settled.  She waited a moment to see if Tobin would call for help, but only silence followed. Hope sighed, trying to get up from the couch to see what Tobin was up to. She walked into the kitchen to find the woman heating something up on the stove.

“Tobin? Everything ok?” she asked and Tobin turned to face her.

“Perfect,” Tobin said and Hope narrowed her eyes at the woman.

“What was that crash?”

“I couldn’t get the pan I wanted out.” Hope looked over to the pan on the stove and sighed, running a hand through her hair.

“Tobin, that was at the bottom of the pile, why didn’t you just use the other one?”

“Because that one has a lip, and when I try to pour the hot soup into a bowl, the lip causes it to boil again and spew all over,” Tobin grumbled and Hope chuckled.

“Tobin, really?” Hope asked as she walked over to the younger woman, wrapping her in a hug.

“I wanted to take care of you. You have a cold and Julian was napping so I wanted to just spend a little extra attention on you today. You and little bug.” Tobin smiled running a hand over Hope’s baby bump. 

“You always take good care of us Tobin, you don’t have to worry about that.” Hope kissed her softly. “Plus it’s just a case of the sniffles, nothing at all.”

“I know, but I have a game this weekend and I’m leaving you with Jules for three days… I just wanted to shower you a little extra before I go. That way, you won’t hate me by the time I get back.” Hope barked out a laugh at that and kissed Tobin again.

“I could never hate you, Tobin. Hating you is like hating puppies. It breaks one of the fundamental laws of physics.”

“I’m pretty sure that isn’t one of the laws of physics.”

“I’m pretty sure it is.”

“I could call Kelley and ask.”

“Trust me, she’ll agree.” Hope smirked. “How about we go sit on the couch with our lunch and watch some actual adult tv while our boy sleeps?”

“Hope, I didn’t know you were into that stuff.” Tobin smirked and Hope smacked her shoulder.

“Not that! I meant, like, try to catch up on Game of Thrones, or maybe a game we’ve missed.”

“Or,” Tobin smirked, “we could head to the bedroom.”

“Tobin, not happening.” Hope laughed, causing Tobin to pout. The midfielder turned back to the stove, pouring the soup into a bowl before turning back to Hope. 

“So, Julian should be down for another hour or so. How about we watch that Game of Thrones episode you promised?” she asked and Hope smiled, kissing her.

“Sounds perfect.” The couple made their way to the couch in the living room. Tobin sat down and pulled Hope to lean against her. Hope set up the show as Tobin opened a sleeve of crackers, handing the spoon to Hope. 

“You cooked…”

“I know, but you’re cooking too.” Tobin smirked as Hope snorted out a laugh. 

“Better to not even try to make jokes, Babe.” Hope shook her head before looking up at Tobin, kissing her.

“Hey, don’t go stomping down on my dreams, woman.”

“Dreams for what?”

“I have no clue.” Tobin chuckled, kissing Hope again. “Maybe I’ll be a stand-up comic.”

“Love, I think you should stick to footy. I mean, you are one of the best in the world.”

“So are you.”

“Just think how great our kids will be one day.” Hope smiled, running a hand over her stomach.

“We’ll know soon enough.” Tobin grinned. 


	31. The Weekend Edition

Sunday mornings had a very rigid, but at the same time, fluid schedule in the Solo-Heath household. Every week, Tobin would get up early and head to church, every other week the family would join her. When they got home, Tobin would set about making breakfast while Hope got the kids changed into clothes they could spend the day in. Before long, the two kids would be running around the living room together or, if they were lucky, outside. Hope would keep an eye on them as she made her way into the kitchen.

“Smells good,” Hope said, kissing Tobin’s temple as she walked in. 

“It better, I’ve slaved over it all morning.” Tobin smirked and Hope rolled her eyes. 

“I know you did. How can I help?”

“Set the table up?”

“Sounds easy enough.”

“Maybe I should switch you jobs then.”

“I burn breakfast.”

“I know you do it on purpose!” Tobin accused and Hope chuckled, pulling her close and kissing her. 

“You’ll never be able to prove it.” Tobin sighed, wrapping a hand around the back of Hope’s neck keeping her close. 

“One day, I swear, I will.” Tobin kissed her again before stepping back. “Now, table! Go.” Tobin smacked Hope’s butt as the woman walked away, earning a searing glare from the keeper.

“Watch it, Heath,” Hope warned and Tobin grinned at her. 

“Oh, you love it, Solo.” Tobin laughed as she started pouring another batch of pancakes. When she pulled the last batch out and tossed them on plates, she looked over to Hope who was just setting out the last plate. “Want to call the kids in?” Tobin asked and Hope nodded before walking over to the door. 

“Julian, Annalise, come in for breakfast,” Hope called and the two kids came running in. 

“Julian, make sure you help your sister wash her hands,” Tobin reminded the boy as he moved their little stool over to the sink. 

“Mommy, I’m a big girl! I do it.” Anna pouted and Tobin leaned over kissing the top of her head. 

“I know you are, baby, but just let your brother help.”

“I’m four now!” 

Tobin smiled. “I know but you still can’t reach the soap without him.”

“Anna, hands,” Julian said and the girl stuck her hands out for Julian to put the foaming soap into them. The two quickly washed up before running over to the table, ready for their breakfast. Tobin walked over with the plate stacked high with hot pancakes. 

“Breakfast is ready!” Tobin grinned, setting the plate down. Hope helped Anna get her plate ready. Even if she was four and demanding a little more respect, they had learned their lesson on letting the kid near the syrup. Tobin sat down, a cup in hand she grinned down at Sunny, Graff and Blaze.

“My three favorite pets!” Tobin exclaimed as Blaze’s tail started thumping on the floor. Tobin dug into the cup and pulled out three mini pancakes, tossing one to each of the animals. 

“I still cannot believe you make them mini pancakes.” Hope shook her head, sighing.

“Hey, they are part of the family. They deserve their own breakfast.” Tobin nodded before starting in on her plate. Hope rolled her eyes before looking down at the pets; Blaze had already scooped up his mini pancake while Graff and Sunny were working on theirs. The dog looked up at Tobin before slowly leaning over, about to snatch the pancakes from the chickens.

“Blaze…” Hope warned and the dog laid back down, sighing. When she turned back to her own breakfast, she couldn’t help but catch Tobin’s smirk out of the corner of her eyes. Hope sighed, laughing before leaning over and kissing Tobin. 

Sunday mornings were always the same in their household: pancakes for everyone, more than enough love to go around and Hope wouldn’t change it for the world. 


	32. Nervous Break Dawn

Hope sat at the table, her phone in hand and warm coffee cup sitting in front of her. She was scrolling through her facebook feed, checking up on the happenings of the world around her in this early morning. Smiling as Tobin walked into the room, she pulled the woman down onto her lap, kissing her cheek.

“Good morning,” Hope whispered softly as Tobin turned her head to meet Hope’s lips.

“Morning,” Tobin said, pressing their foreheads together, “I was about to go get the chicks.” Tobin ran a hand through Hope’s hair, the older woman’s eyes sliding shut.

“Hmmm, yeah?”

“Yeah, figured they’ll need breakfast before the kids get up.” Tobin smiled as Hope’s hand trailed up her side, under her shirt. “Though it seems like you have different plans.”

“I mean, I wouldn’t mind.” Hope grinned, kissing Tobin.

“Give me five minutes, we’ll plop the kids in front of the TV with breakfast. The chicks will have theirs and we’ll have time to ourselves for a bit.” Tobin stood up, planting one last kiss on Hope’s lips before heading outside. “Ok chickies, breakfast time,” Tobin said as Graff’s head popped out of the chicken coop. Soon, three little yellow chicks came rushing out and over to Tobin’s feet, their loud peeps echoing off the walls. Tobin smiled as she leaned down and picked the three chicks up, cradling them as she walked back into the house. She set the chicks down onto the table and made her way over to the kitchen to find their seed for breakfast. When she turned around she saw the three yellow fluffy birds were cuddled up against Hope’s coffee mug. She chuckled, walking over and taking her spot back up in Hope’s lap.

“Babe,” Tobin said and Hope lowered her phone looking at the three birds. Hope smiled as Tobin set the bowl down on the table and the chicks ran over and started in on their breakfast. 

“So, did you know that there used to be a chicken called the Heath Hen?” Hope asked and Tobin barked out a laugh.

“You’re kidding me.” Tobin laughed, dropping her head to Hope’s shoulder.

“Nope, you gotta see it.” Hope turned her phone to show her wife. Tobin gasped when she saw the chicken.

“It’s got a rabbit head!” Tobin gasped and Hope laughed.

“That’s what it looks like! I was trying to come up with that.” Hope kissed Tobin’s shoulder as the midfielder scrolled through the photos on her phone. 

“This thing is crazy,” Tobin said, eyes wide, “it has ears!”

“It does.”

“Mommy,” Anna said softly, rubbing her eyes as she made her way over to her mothers. Tobin picked the young girl up, smirking as Hope grimaced a little at the added weight now on her lap.

“Morning baby,” Tobin said as the girl snuggled into her mother. 

“Food?” Anna asked, her eyes closed again. 

“You want some eggs and toast?”

“Ok.”

“Can you get brother up for me?”

“Ok, mommy.” Tobin set the girl down, watching the girl slowly make her way to her brother’s room. Tobin chuckled as Hope kissed her jaw. 

“You remember your promise from earlier?”

“Oh yeah, I do.” Tobin grinned, kissing Hope before getting up. Soon, both kids were sitting in front of the TV with cartoons on and breakfast in front of them. Tobin walked up behind Hope, kissing her neck.

“We have limited time.” Tobin reminded as Hope turned around and the two carefully left the room. Hope kissed Tobin the moment they were out of sight of the kids, walking the woman backwards toward their room. She shut and locked the door, pinning Tobin to it as she kissed down her neck. Tobin put her hands on Hope’s hips, walking her back to the bed, pushing the woman down on it. Hope leaned up, pulling Tobin’s shirt over her head, the midfielder smiling down at her.

“Mom!” Julian shouted from the other room and Tobin groaned, dropping her head to Hope’s shoulder.

“Maybe he’ll go away?” Tobin whispered and Hope chuckled, kissing her head.

“Mom!” Julian shouted again. 

“I don't think so.” Hope sighed, running her hands up Tobin’s bare sides, smirking as the woman shook in her hands.

“I demand a weekend away,” Tobin said, biting Hope’s ear before getting off her wife. She grabbed a shirt from the dresser and ventured out of the room to find out what the kids needed. Hope sighed, still lying on the bed. She reached over, grabbing her phone off the nightstand, trying to find a good time for her and Tobin to get away. 

“Hope!” Tobin shouted from the living room. Hope sighed, sitting up. “Hope! The chicks are in the HVAC!” Hope’s eyebrows knit together.

“How did the get into the vents?” Hope shouted back as she started down the hall to where her family was. 

“Ask your son!” Tobin said as Hope walked into the room. There in the middle of the room sat Julian with the vent grate. 

“I’m calling Lauren to watch them. Pick a city, we’re going on vacation,” Hope said as she went to grab the chicken seed from the kitchen. She pushed the door from the yard open. “Blaze, Sunny, Graff; inside.” She led the three into the living room, shaking the feed. “Come on chickies! Breakfast.” 

“You know, NC sounds nice right about now.”

“Missing your college days?” Hope smirked as she set the food on the floor, giving it one last shake. “Sunny, you better hope those babies of yours pop their heads out soon or daddy is going down there to get them.” Hope narrowed her eyes at the rooster, watching as he went over and looked down the vent. 

“I was thinking more like the ocean instead of school, but I mean you did miss my wild crazy college days.”

“I highly doubt you had those.” Hope laughed.

“Mommy, look.” Anna pointed to the vent, and there were three little yellow fluffy heads peeking out. 

“Tobin… get them!” Hope said, jumping forward, but before she could get there Blaze had walked over and picked each chick up one by one, setting them on the floor again. Tobin grinned, patting the dog on the top of the head. 

“Good job, boy. Bacon with your breakfast.” 

“Grate,” Hope said, holding out her hand for Julian to put the grate back in her hand. She put the grate back over the vent and picked the boy up. “Never again.”

“Sorry,” he pouted, “Anna wanted to.” Both Tobin and Hope looked over to the three-year-old who smiled and waved at them. Hope chuckled setting the boy on the floor.

“Ok North Carolina… so, think Lauren will watch these two terrors for us?” Hope asked and Tobin laughed.

“We might want to make a pit stop by my mom’s and leave them there… Mom won’t sue us if our kids destroy the house.” 

“We’ll call her in the morning.” Hope grinned, walking over to Tobin, she wrapped her arms around her wife and kissed her. 

“The sooner the better.”


	33. The Newlywed Game

Tobin looked at her jersey, then back up at Hope before laughing.

“You seriously had these printed up?” Tobin laughed and Hope walked up to her, pulling her close by her hips. 

“Of course I did! You thought I was joking?” Hope questioned, smiling down at Tobin. 

“I mean… yeah.”

“I don’t kid, Heath.”

“Hey it’s Solo-Heath, thank you very much!” Tobin grinned, 

“Looks like today it’s just ‘Just’!” Kelley joked, spotting the jersey in Tobin’s locker.

“Oh come on, they are cute. Look!” Syd pulled Hope’s jersey out of her locker, the number one jersey adorned with the word ‘Married’ across its shoulders. Tobin grinned a little more at the sight. 

“Aw, it says just married! You two are sickeningly cute!” Mal said and Hope laughed, pressing her forehead to Tobin’s.

“I honestly thought you were just joking, babe.” Tobin chuckled.

“I told you, I never joke.” 

“No, you said you never kid.” Tobin smirked and Hope kissed her, tugging her shirt over her head.

“Woah! No!” Kelley shouted, throwing her hand over Mal’s eyes, “knock it off you two! You’re back from your honeymoon! You should’ve gotten your rocks off back then.” 

“Oh trust me,” Tobin panted, looking over at Kelley, “we did then too.” 

Hope grinned, pressing her lips to Tobin’s cheek before separating from the woman again.

“Ok you two, get suited up. We have a game to win,” Jill instructed as she walked into the locker room. She looked down at her clipboard naming the players who would start and those who would most likely sub and when. Tobin pulled Hope back into another kiss, playing with the baby hairs behind the woman’s neck.

“I’ll see you out there?” Tobin asked and Hope nodded.

“I’ll be the one struggling to keep my eyes off of you.”

“So long as it’s not your hands,” Kelley added as she walked by, Hope growled and moved to smack the defender’s arm.

“Children, line up!” Lauren said, exasperated. She squeezed Tobin’s shoulder as she passed though, “glowing looks good on you, Tobs.”

“It feels good.” Tobin grinned at her best friend.

The team lined up, ready to exit the locker room and start their game. Tobin joined the official game line-up, flanked by Crystal and JJ. 

“So, what do we call you Tobin? Is it ‘Heath’? Is it ‘Solo-Heath’? Or are we going with ‘Just’ now?” Crystal joked and Tobin gave a snort of laughter.

“You know you can still call me Tobin, right?”

“Where’s the fun in that, though?” JJ asked and Tobin chuckled, shrugging.

“I guess there is no fun, huh?”

“I like ‘Just’, I think I’ll stick with that.” Crystal nodded and JJ grinned, nodding too.

“Just remember, whatever you call me, you have to call Hope that too.” Tobin smirked as the two women paled.

“And back to Tobin,” Alex added and Tobin looked down the row at her, offering a huge smile.

“Thanks, Lex.”

“Anytime, though I’m still calling you Tobs.”

“Ugh!” Tobin groaned, standing back up straight, just as her named was called. She stepped up and waved to the crowd, laughing when she caught sight of the screen with her and Hope’s jersey’s hanging next to each other.

“Let’s hear it for the newly married couple!” the announcer said and the crowd roared to life, Tobin looked down the row to Hope who was smiling, watching her.

“What do you think, should they kiss?” The announcer asked and the stadium erupted again, Tobin looked at Hope who shrugged before jogging over to Tobin.

“Hi,” Tobin said softly.

“Hi,” Hope said back, pressing a quick kiss to Tobin’s forehead. 

“Tease.” Tobin accused as Hope walked back to her spot.

“Don’t be jealous, you’re still my favorite one to tease.” 

Tobin shook her head as she took her spot back in line, excited for the game to start.

The game was brutal against Japan. They were looking for redemption after having lost their last game to them. Really, their team was looking for a good win. They had been struggling in recent games, having lost to both Germany and France. They knew today would be a battle against a team that was on fire.

Japan had not lost a game since they were knocked out of the Olympics. With everything tied up at three all around and only four minutes left of extra time, they were quickly headed toward a draw, one that neither team wanted to see. They earned a corner and Hope looked up at the far goal, watching as Tobin went to set up the kick. She sprinted down the pitch and lined up with her team.

“You sure about this?” Ali asked, struggling to not shove the smaller player who was pushing against her. 

“I mean, do you promise to chase any of these kids down if they get the ball right?” Hope smirked and Ali laughed.

“Yeah, I think I can manage that.” Ali nodded. 

Tobin’s hand raised into the air and the ball was sailing toward them. Hope tracked it carefully before launching herself as high into the air as she could, feeling the ball hit her head exactly how she’d hoped it would. She landed on her back, about as ungraceful she ever has, but by the reaction of her team, she knew the ball was in the net. Ali and Alex yanked her to her feet, clapping her on the back. Hope was completely focused on Tobin though, sitting by the corner still, jaw slack. Hope laughed as she walked over to her. She weaved a hand into Tobin’s hair, scratching her scalp. 

“Holy shit,” Tobin finally said and Hope laughed, pulling her into a kiss. Tobin wrapped her arms around Hope’s neck, grinning into the kiss. 

“Holy shit,” Tobin repeated, a little more breathless this time. Hope smiled as Tobin pulled her down into a second kiss. 

“Well, looks like we got what we asked for earlier!” the announcer said as the crowd cheered. Hope cupped Tobin’s cheek, running her thumb over Tobin’s lips. 

“We just made the year’s best kiss cam,” Tobin said, “get back into net though, ‘Married’.” Tobin smirked and Hope shook her head before turning to run back to her net, shooting a look back at Tobin as the woman smacked her butt. 

“I’ll get you for that Heath.”

“It’s Solo-Heath!” 

“And don’t you forget!”


	34. The Prince's New Clothes

Hope yawned as she got up, walking over to the roll away crib they had set up in the hotel room. She picked Julian up as he stared up at her.

“You didn’t let us sleep at all last night, huh?” Hope joked as the boy put his hands on her cheeks, giggling, “so much so that mommy had to go to practice tired. Now, she’s gonna be grumpy when she gets back.” 

Hope kissed his cheeks as she laid him on the bed to change his diaper. “I think we should break out the new onesie for you; surprise mommy. What do you say?” 

Julian clapped his hands, giggling, and Hope leaned down blowing a raspberry on his belly. The boy wiggled around trying to escape the attack, giggles and little shrieks leaving him as he tried. Hope stopped, laughing at him before grabbing his bag and finding the onesie she was looking for. 

“Look at this. What do you think?” Hope asked and the boy rolled over trying to crawl away.

“Oh no, you don’t, bud. We have lunch downstairs in five and you have to be dressed and ready to be gushed over by twenty-three women,” Hope said, pulling the boy back to her. She wrangled the boy into his clothes, before tucking him into the carrier and heading downstairs. 

“Hey, my favorite little man!” Ash said, ruffling Julian’s hair as Hope walked by. 

“Someone looks much better than his mommy looked today,” Ali joked and Hope chuckled.

“That bad?”

“Pretty sure poor Tobin fell asleep during the scrimmage,” Ali explained and Hope sighed, “if you want, we can take him for a bit tonight, let you guys get some sleep.”

“I’d love that, but I’m sure you’d hate us afterward.” 

“Aw, nonsense,” Ash said and Hope gave her a look, “trust me Hope, we’ve been through our fair share of sleepless nights. You and Tobs need a break.”

“Alright, after dinner then.” Hope sighed and Ali smiled, squeezing her shoulder. 

“It’ll be ok.” They walked into the conference room where the team had lunch set up. Hope spotted Tobin across the room, looking half asleep as Lauren set a plate in front of her. Hope walked over, settling in next to her wife. 

“Hey babe,” Hope said, rubbing Tobin’s back. 

“Why’d we have kids?” Tobin groaned, sitting up. She reached over and took Julian from Hope, kissing his cheek. “I love you, I swear… I think,” Tobin grumbled as she held the boy close.

“For moments like these.” Hope chuckled. 

“New shirt?” Tobin asked. She lifted the boy away from her again and started laughing hysterically. 

“Geez, Tobs, what’s so funny?” Kelley asked, sitting across from the couple. Tobin lifted Julian in the air, turning him to face the others. 

“Someone got a new shirt.” Tobin smiled. Julian had a onesie on that had the number seventeen on it with a shaker of nutmeg sprinkling its contents over top of the number, a little pile under the number. 

“Oh my gosh!” Lauren grinned. “That’s so adorable.”

“Are you my little nutmeg prince?” Tobin asked, kissing the boy’s face again. He giggled. 

“How are you doing?” Hope asked, playing with the hairs on the back of Tobin’s neck. 

“Better now,” Tobin said, smiling at Hope. She leaned over and kissed her. 

“I have a surprise tonight, we get some alone time after dinner.”

“Oh yeah?” Tobin grinned. 

“Ali and Ash offered to take him for a bit.”

“Awesome.” 

x-x-x

Hope handed over the baby bag to Ash as Ali sat there, bouncing the boy up and down. 

“Ok, we only have him for a few hours. Hopefully, he’ll be asleep by the time we give him back,” Ash said, running a finger over the boy’s cheek.

“Here’s our key, if we don't answer to a knock, just bring him in.” Hope handed the keycard over to Ash who pocketed the plastic. 

“Sounds good.” 

“Enjoy.” Ali smiled as she turned, going back to their room. Hope shut the door, turning to Tobin who was already curled up on the bed. Hope chuckled as she crawled up the bed next to Tobin, pulling her close. 

“Sleep,” Tobin muttered and Hope nodded, kissing the back of Tobin’s head. 

“Sleep.” 

“I love my nutmeg prince… but sometimes I just want to sleep.” Tobin rolled over, burying her face in Hope’s neck. 

“Just wait, we’ll have another prince or princess soon and it’ll be even worse.”

“Our kingdom is growing too quickly.”

“We should get cows for our kingdom.”

“No!” Tobin huffed, trying to scoot away from her wife, but to no avail as Hope pulled her back, holding her tightly.

“I’m joking.” 

“You better be,” Tobin said, looking up at Hope and pulling her down into a kiss, “maybe Mal can take him for a bit this weekend? On our free day? And we can start attempting at a second?” she suggested and Hope smirked, rolling on top of Tobin, pinning her to the bed.

“Why not now?”

“No! Nap!” Tobin pouted and Hope laughed, falling to the bed beside Tobin again. 

“Alright, Love.”

Just over four hours later Ali walked carefully into the room, smiling at her friends who were fast asleep on their bed. Ali laid Julian down in his crib before sneaking out of the room. She smiled at Ash when the door shut. 

“They are so cute!” Ali gushed and Ash laughed, picking the woman up.

“The nutmeg family.” Ash smirked. 


	35. Making a Splash

Hope sat down next to Tobin on the lounge chair she was stretched out on. 

“Hey babe,” Hope said, wrapping an arm around Tobin. 

“Don’t get too comfortable babe.” Tobin smirked at her. “I remember last time, there was cake and a lounge chair.” 

“Oh? And when would that have been?” Hope smiled, kissing Tobin’s neck. 

“Do I need to remind you?” Tobin asked, feeling Hope smirk against her neck. 

“I think you might have to.”

x-x-x

_ Lauren walked up to Tobin, nudging her shoulder against hers.  _

_ “You know staring like that is just going to make it even worse,” Lauren said and Tobin glared at her.  _

_ “Shut up, Cheney.” Tobin groaned as Lauren wrapped an arm around her.  _

_ “It’s not good to pine.”  _

_ “I’m not pining!” Tobin wiggled out of Lauren’s grip. _

_ “Back to pining?” Amy asked, sitting next to them on the lounge chair.  _

_ “I’m not pining!” Tobin practically shouted, gaining some looks from the team, “I’m dating…” _

_ “We know that Tobs, but come on,” Amy said, dropping her head to Tobin’s shoulder, “how serious are you about her?” _

_ “Yeah, Toby,” Lauren kissed the top of Tobin’s head, “you’ve admitted it yourself. You aren't interested in her.” _

_ “But Hope, on the other hand…” Amy interrupted.  _

_ “Hope, you’ve liked for awhile.”  _

_ “I’m taken.” _

_ “Cake?” Cap smiled at them, handing them each a plate with cake on it.  _

_ “Thanks, Cap,” Tobin said, offering a grateful smile. She quickly dug into her cake, Amy and Lauren still watching her carefully.  _

_ “Tobin…” _

_ “Eat your cake before I do,” Tobin warned and Lauren smirked.  _

_ “Maybe we should’ve waited to do the pinata,” Amy said and Tobin looked over at her, “what you two are in some serious need of… is venting.” Tobin looked down at her now empty plate and pouted.  _

_ “I’ll skip the candy I got for more cake?” Amy handed her cake over.  _

_ “I’ll trade you.” Tobin swapped her candy for the cake.  _

_ “Thanks.” _

_ “Sucker.” Amy chuckled as Tobin finished off the cake on the plate. She glanced over at Lauren before trying to push Lauren’s cake into her face, only partially succeeding due to the battle. Lauren sat up, chuckling as she scraped the frosting from her face. Tobin laughed, smiling at her friend, making the mistake of letting her guard down as Lauren leaned over and wiped frosting into her hair.  _

_ “Not involved,” Amy said as Cap walked over, chuckling.  _

_ “Tobin’s the youngest right?” she asked and Amy smirked at her.  _

_ “Yes, yes she is.”  _

_ “Alright.” Cap walked away. A few moments later Heather made her way over to Tobin. Tobin eyed her carefully before Heather pounced on her trying to shove her backward off the chair and into the pool. _

_ “Stop it!” Tobin shouted through laughing as she clung to the chair, trying to wrestle her way out of Heather’s attack.  _

_ “This isn’t working…” Cap said looking at Hope who chuckled and walked up to the pair. She grabbed onto Heather and tumbled both the younger women into the pool, smiling at the duos screams.  _

_ “Who did that?” Heather whined as she surfaced. Tobin looked up right at Hope who winked at her before walking away. Tobin chuckled as she pulled herself out of the pool, she followed Hope over to the side away from the group.  _

_ “You pushed us in?” she asked and Hope smiled. _

_ “If I did?” Tobin smiled again. Hope walked up to Tobin, picking at the frosting still in her hair. “There’s a shower over here.” Hope led Tobin over toward an outdoor shower.  _

_ “Dude, I just got dunked in the pool so… do I really have to get a shower too?” Tobin whined and Hope rolled her eyes.  _

_ “Yes, cupcake head.”  _

_ “Frosting head,” Tobin corrected and Hope laughed. _

_ “Alright, Frosting Head, let’s go.” Hope flipped the shower on and gently pushed Tobin under the water.  _

_ “So why did you do it?” Tobin asked and Hope chuckled. _

_ “Because HAO was failing at it.”  _

_ “Oh come on.” Tobin tried to look back at Hope who tilted her head back again, letting the water run through her hair.  _

_ “When Cap says jump we say—” _

_ “How high.” Tobin smiled at Hope who smiled softly back before stepping away from Tobin.  _

_ “Go get dry clothes on Cupcak— Frosting Head.” Hope smirked before walking away.  _

x-x-x

Tobin pulled Hope into a kiss as Hope pulled her into her lap. 

“I love you,” Hope said against Tobin’s mouth, “Happy birthday, baby.”

“Thank you,” Tobin kissed Hope again. 

“Mommy!” Julian and Anna came running up crashing into Tobin and Hope. 

“Happy birthday, mommy,” Anna said, snuggling close to Tobin. 

“So should we?” Heather asked, looking at Lauren who smirked. The two walked up and flipped the lounge chair into the pool with the family on it.

“Seriously?!” Tobin shouted pulling herself and Anna out of the pool, she gave chase to Lauren who was laughing as she ran away. Hope held Julian in her arms looking up at Heather.

“Much hasn’t changed in all these years huh?” Hope chuckled and handed Julian up to Heather before getting out of the pool herself.

“I knew I’d get payback one day.” Heather smirked. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off the video where Hope dumps Tobin and HAO into the pool I believe in Mexico.


	36. Do Not Disturb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fresh to the team, Tobin finds herself in an odd predicament with veteran Hope.

Team movie nights were always one of Hope’s favorite traditions that had been saved throughout the years of the team. She reclined against the headboard of her bed, having opened the room she was sharing with Boxy this camp to the team for movie night. Somehow, all the youngsters had ended up on her bed, so she had Tobin, Lauren, and Amy laying on the bed next to her. Tobin was struggling to keep her eyes open, the younger woman still getting used to the intensity of full National Team camps. 

“Hey, I have to take this,” Lauren said to Hope, flashing her phone at her and Hope nodded, moving slightly so Lauren could climb over her without jostling the nearly asleep Tobin. Hope looked over at Tobin, she smiled softly before turning her attention back toward the movie. 

“Didn’t Tobin pick this movie?” Christie asked looking over at Tobin who was officially asleep.

“Yeah,” Abby added with a huff, “she didn’t even make it half way through.”

“Leave her alone guys, she’s wiped after today,” Amy defended quickly. 

“Anyway, we all like these movies; we’ve all read the books,” Hope pointed out, waiting for anyone to challenge her considering all of them had borrowed her own copies of the books. Everyone turned back to the TV, focusing back on the plot unfolding in front of them.

Hope looked down at Tobin when the younger woman fell into her side still fast asleep. She looked up at Amy as the woman moved to tug Tobin back up; Hope put her hand up.

“It’s ok,” she insisted, adjusting slightly so Tobin would be more comfortable. Tobin nuzzled closer to Hope, falling further into slumber. Hope smiled and ran her hand through Tobin’s hair before focusing back on the movie. 

“New friend?” Lauren asked as she walked back in. Hope smiled softly at her and shrugged, earning a groan of annoyance from Tobin. Lauren smirked and went to the other side of the bed, laying next to Amy. 

As the movie came to an end Hope debated waking Tobin up to force her back to her own room but the soft snores that were coming out of the younger woman convinced her not to. When Lauren and Amy went to move Tobin, Hope shook her head. 

“She can stay here. I’ll take the pull out for the night.” 

That statement earned a look from Boxy as well as the two younger players beside her. 

“Seriously Hope, it’s no problem to wake her up,”  Lauren said and Hope shook her head. 

“It’s ok, she needs to sleep.”

“Then take her bed, it’s better than the couch,” Amy said and Hope shrugged. 

“I’ll be fine for one night.” Hope assured as she herded them out the door. She turned around and faced Boxxy who smirked. 

“What are you doing Hope?” She asked and Hope rolled her eyes.

“What? I can’t be nice to a newbie?”

“To the point that you gave up your own bed?” 

“It’s one night.” Hope grumbled and Shannon laughed as Hope grabbed a pillow of the bed, tossing it on the couch. 

“Whatever you say, Hope. Just don’t hurt her.” Shannon warned and Hope looked down at Tobin who was curled up in a deep sleep already. 

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” 

x-x-x

Hope is jostled awake as her small makeshift bed shakes. A groan coming from her own bed echoed around the small room. Hope looked up toward the bed and sees Tobin holding her shin. 

“Oh shit, Tobin.” Hope scrambled to the other bed to inspect Tobin’s knee.

“Why is the pull-out, out?” Tobin groaned as Hope pulled her hands from her shin to check out the damage. 

“You took my bed so I took the couch.” 

“Why didn’t you just wake me up?” Tobin asked calming down a bit as the searing pain in her shin started to dissipate. 

“I didn’t want to, you seemed really tired.” Hope explained. “You’ll have a tiny bruise nothing more.” Hope looked up at Tobin who was smiling softly at her. 

“Thank Hope.” Hope felt the urge to cup Tobin’s cheek and it took everything in her not to do so. She smiled and patted Tobin’s good knee, trying to figure a way to get away from Tobin. 

“Anytime, little kids need their rest after all.” She smirked and Tobin rolled her eyes.

“Whatever, Solo. I’m going back to my room.” Tobin got up with a huff and walked out, Hope sighed grateful that the temptation was now out of her vicinity. She flopped back down onto the bed, smiling when she realized her pillow now smelled like Tobin’s shampoo. 

“You two seriously need to get over yourselves.” Boxxy groaned from the other bed and Hope threw the spare pillow at the woman, earning a satisfying oof. 


	37. Don't Count Your Chickens Before They Hatch

Hope should be blaming Zola. She really should. He was the one who found and bought the sweatshirt for Becky. Zola was the root of the problem. No matter how hard Hope tried to be mad at the man it was easier to be mad at Becky. Becky who had brought the sweatshirt to the walkthrough, along with her two-year-old cat. Maybe she should really be mad at US Soccer, for picking Kansas city for the game. Just add it to the ever-growing list. Then there was Lauren. It was hard to be mad at Lauren, but she had made Tobin her own sweatshirt. Hope had to admit she was impressed by the craftsmanship she had showcased in the far from simple sweatshirt. Hope still wasn’t sure what exactly was going through Lauren’s mind when she made the sweatshirt though… and she wasn’t going to ask.

So as Hope watched Tobin walk around their home picking up for their end of the season party, she was mad at Becky. Graff was happily tucked into the pouch on Tobin’s sweatshirt. Sure Tobin was adorable in her cream-colored hoodie with a chicken pouch and a red rooster comb along the top of her head. Hope loved that Tobin had grown so attached to the chickens over the years but this was getting odd. Like a gateway to Tobin taking the fowl everywhere with her.

“Mom!” Julian came running into the house, Anna trotting behind him. Hope scooped him up before he got his muddy boots on the clean floor. Tobin thankfully was quick enough to nab Anna too.

“What’s up buddy?” Hope asked.

“The chicks!” Anna yelped, clapping her hands. 

“They are hatching!” Julian grinned.

“I just had a really bad gremlins flashback,” Tobin said, making Hope snort out a laugh.

“Ok, let’s go watch them.” Hope carried Julian outside, setting him down on the ground as Tobin set Anna and Graff down. Hope took Tobin’s hand in her own as they walked toward where they had a box set up with a heat lamp. Even though the eggs belonged to another hen, Graff had been taking care of them so Hope wasn't shocked to see the hen out running the children as they rushed the box. Hope looked over the heads of the two children to see that indeed the chicks were hatching.

x-x-x

Keeping nearly a dozen chickens out of the house had proved itself impossible when they followed Graff and Sunny both in. Then Anna was sneaking them in at night because ‘they were cold’. This led Hope to give up all hope of them being outdoor chickens. 

Hope walked up to Tobin and kissed her neck as she cooked breakfast. “What do you think about asking Lindsey to take the kids for the afternoon?” Hope asked as she kissed down Tobin’s neck, pulling the sweatshirt to the side to gain access to her shoulder.

“If you’re suggesting what I think you are… you better call.” Tobin turned her head and kissed Hope. Hope leaned into the kiss, smiling into it until she heard a ‘peep’. Hope looked down at the pouch of Tobin’s sweatshirt, seeing half a dozen fluffy yellow chicks’ heads poking out.

“You are cooking fried eggs in front of them?” Hope asked, shocked. 

“Yeah? So?”

“That’s pure evil.” Hope dropped her arms from around her wife. 

“They might understand?”

“Graff never cares when I cook chicken.”

“I’ve got to get the kids up…” Hope walked out of the kitchen.

“Not before you call Lindsey!”


	38. Team-less Travel

Tobin glared at Hope as the alarm went off at five in the morning. She watched as Hope’s hand raised up from under the blanket and smack the alarm off. Tobin kept glaring. 

“I feel that,” Hope yawned. 

“You earned it,” Tobin replied.

“It was either eight in the morning or eight at night… I chose the least deadly one.” Hope rolled over to face Tobin. Tobin kept her eyes narrowed at her wife. “You still love me.”

“Barely.” Tobin huffed as Hope leaned over and kissed her. 

“I love you,” Hope said softly, watching as Tobin’s expression softened.

“I love you, too.” Tobin kissed Hope. 

“Now up!” Hope patted Tobin’s hip as she got up. “We’ve got to get moving.” Tobin groaned laying back on her pillow, she watched as Hope got up and started the shower. 

“Hope, what if we just stay here?”

“And miss out on Thanksgiving completely because you don’t want to travel? I don’t think so.”

“We could have our own.”

“It’s two days till Thanksgiving we’ll never find a turkey.” Hope pointed out as she looked at Tobin who was still lounging in bed.

“Fine.”

“If you hurry we can make out for a bit.” Hope winked, turning back to the shower, knowing Tobin would follow her.

x-x-x

Traveling with kids was a lot easier when they were traveling with the team. Someone always had their eyes on the two rambunctious young ones, and someone was always able to entertain them. Even traveling to camp with so many Portland players going into camp at once it was easy to get the kids around. 

“Tobin,” Hope said and Tobin looked over at her wife. “Have you seen Julian?” 

Tobin looked around, trying not to disturb Anna who was sleeping on her lap. “Nope, can’t say I have.” Hope sighed and stood up to go find the boy. “He can’t have gotten far.”

“Honestly Tobin... “ Hope chuckled, their son could be on a plane to the other side of the world at the moment, and Tobin had no clue. 

“Um, excuse me,” an older woman said gaining the couple's attention. “I believe your son is over there, being a little flirt.” She smiled and Hope looked over to where the woman pointed. There was Julian talking with a girl a little older than himself, his little legs kicking back and forth since they didn’t reach the floor, looking smitten. Hope looked over to the mother who gave her a thumbs up.

“I’ve got him,” she said softly and Hope smiled, nodding. She sat back down next to Tobin, who laid her head on her shoulder. 

“See, we’re fine. No harm no foul.” Tobin chuckled as Hope rolled her eyes. 

“Maybe we can marry him off. You think he’s too young?” Hope asked as Tobin glared at her. “I’ll take that as a no.”

“Good thinking.”

x-x-x

“Are we there yet?” Anna whined from her car seat, Tobin could see Hope’s eye twitching. Today was their long travel day, going from Washington to Jersey wasn’t the best situation with two young children, the delay on their second flight not making it any better.

“No,” Tobin said, looking back at the girl who groaned, burying her face in her blanket. “Why don’t you try to take a nap like your brother?” Julian had fallen asleep as soon as they had loaded into the rental car. 

“I don't want to.” Anna narrowed her eyes at Tobin who raised an eyebrow back at her.

“Anna, I know it’s been a very long day but we will get there when we get there and if you have a fit—”

“I’ll turn this car around,” Hope said and Tobin tried to hide her chuckle, she knew Hope was at the end of her rope after the day they had, and her laughing would just make it worse. Tobin looked back at Anna who huffed, wiggling down into her car seat.

“We will be there soon,” Tobin promised. She turned back to the front, covering Hope’s free hand with her own, giving it a small squeeze. They focused on the last leg of their travel till they heard a sniffle in the back of the car. Tobin looked back into the back seat and saw big fat tears rolling down Anna’s cheeks. 

“Bug, what's wrong?” Tobin asked and the little girl shook her head. Tobin reached into the backseat, wiping the tears from Anna’s face. “Anna, what’s wrong?”

“Mama was mean,” Anna whimpered. Tobin’s face fell as she looked over to Hope, who looked just as distressed as Tobin felt. Hope carefully pulled the car over, she took a deep breath before getting out of the car. She went to the backseat and pulled Anna out of her car seat, hugging her tightly and kissing her face. 

“I didn’t mean to be mean, Anna,” Hope said softly. Anna wrapped her arms around Hope’s neck, trying to quell her cries. Hope rubbed the girl’s back, pacing the length of the car trying to calm her down. “I’m sorry for being short with you. You know how sometimes you get frustrated when you’re tired?” Hope asked as Anna looked up at her, she nodded at her mother. “I got a little too frustrated with traveling all day and I’m sorry I took it out on you.” Hope kissed the girl’s temple.

“It’s ok mama,” Anna said, snuggling to Hope.

“I love you, Anna.” Hope kissed Anna’s forehead before securing her back into her car seat. She climbed back into the driver's seat to finish their journey. 

Twenty minutes later they were safely at the Heath home, the kids tucked into a makeshift bed on the couch. Tobin laid down on top of Hope who was already ready for bed. Hope ran her hand up and down Tobin’s back.

“I never want to travel without the team again,” Hope said and Tobin laughed, kissing her. 

“Best built-in babysitters we’ve ever had.” Tobin chuckled, kissing Hope’s jaw. “But it wasn’t that bad.”

“My daughter cried cause she thought I hated her.”

“Oh stop being so dramatic, she cried cause we’re all tired and cranky. She loves you still.”

“Yeah…”

“Stop doubting yourself.”

“I’m not!”

“Sure.” Tobin rolled her eyes, settling into Hope’s side. 

“Good night, love,” Hope said softly, kissing Tobin’s head.

“Night Hope. And don’t think I didn’t see you sneak those two a piece of candy from dad’s stockpile when we got here,” Tobin said making Hope smirk.

“Hey, I had to bribe them to love me somehow.” 

“They’ll always love you.” 

“I hope so…”

“They will. Just don’t ruin their dinner on Thanksgiving, Perry will kill you, and I won’t protect you.” Hope laughed, kissing Tobin. 

“Sure you won’t.”


	39. Chapter 39

Tobin was shocked at the turn out they had for Julian’s birthday. His whole class seemed to have shown up. Along with a handful of the team. Hope walked up, wrapping an arm around Tobin’s waist.

“He sure is popular,” Hope said, Tobin grinned up at her.

“I’m happy he has friends.”

“Of course he has friends, he’s just like you and people love you.”

“I was shy at his age,” Tobin admitted, Hope kissed her forehead.

“As shy as Anna?”

“Worse,” Tobin dropped her head to Hope’s shoulder as they watched Anna playing with Ash, and one of Julian’s friends. When the boy stood up and gave Anna a shove knocking her down. Ash scooped the young girl up, scolding the boy who didn’t care at all as he walked away.

“Little Jack needs an ass-kicking,” Hope said.

“Jack shit. He’s not coming over again.” Tobin grumbled moving to head outside and to Anna. She stopped when she saw Sunny climbing the fence to the coop. “Hope…”

“I see him.” They watched the rooster ungracefully tumble to the ground outside the coop and he was off. The rooster made a beeline for Jack.

“Oh shit,” Hope said, unable to move fast enough. Sunny screeched as he charged JAck, the boy stunned in place. Sunny knocked right into the boy’s stomach. Mal was faster than all of them, scooping sunny up before he could try to tear the child up. Hope went over to Jack, kneeling down to his level.

“Are you ok?” she asked.

“Yeah…” he answered, eyes wide as he stared at Sunny, who was watching him calmly from Mal's arms.

“How about cake and ice cream time?” Tobin asked and Hope nodded as they hearded the kids inside. 

“Let’s call your mom, ok?” Hope put a hand on Jack’s shoulder leading him inside.

Jack’s mother showed up twenty minutes later. Jack ran to her, chocolate smeared over his face as he rushed to explain his day. Tobin walked up behind him, handing his mother a napkin. She quickly cleaned his face before standing up to face Tobin.

“Your chicken attacked my son.” There was enough sass in the statement that Tobin took offense to it.

“Your son pushed my daughter down.” 

“He didn’t mean anything by it, you know how boy get.” The mother shrugged it off making Tobin even angrier. 

“No, I don’t My son was raised better than that.” Hope walked up behind Tobin.

“You must be Jack’s mom, why don’t we talk outside?” Hope led the woman out onto the porch. Tobin grumbled as she sat next to Ali who patted her knee.

“You did exactly what I would have done.”

“I would’ve punched her,” Ash said and Tobin laughed. Hope walked back in, sitting next to her.

“So Jack is never coming over again and we might need a lawyer,” Tobin smirked as Hope leaned back into her against the couch. 

“Thought you were going to be the calm one today?” 

“She said you needed anger management classes, and sunny was rabid.” Hope shrugged. “I told her she needed parenting classes and to get the fuck off my property, and if she wanted to contact us she had to go through Whitney.”

“I haven’t even taken the bar yet…” Whitney said from her spot next to Ash.

“I have faith.” Hope nodded. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited so let me know if there are any mistakes.


End file.
